I Hate Roommates
by Trenchcoatgirl-Kyo
Summary: The YuGiOh love children. What happens when Yami, Kaiba, and the Theif King's children have to board together? Humor, hummers, and trench coats ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. This is Kyo. I'm Aka the magical shape shifting cow's big sister and I like pina coladas and getting caught in the rain. This my first fic. Please treat it kindly. 

I don't own YGO. I do own my characters though. Thanks for reading. Please review. And don't hate me because of my sister, who apparently got flamed. Fool.

**Intro: The keys to surviving dorms**

KIRA

My name is Kira. I am the fourteen-year-old daughter of thief king/Yami Bakura and an American slacker-extraordinaire named Amelia, and I have a little brother named Optimus Prime. I am also a thief, just like my daddy. My best friend is Valentine, a bounty hunter who is traveling with her parents, and my boyfriend, Alex, is a half British, half Egyptian treasure hunter who lives in Cairo. My dad lives somewhere in Egypt too, but mom and my little brother live in America, rooming with a couple of buddies from high school. I'm really not sure how mom and dad shacked up (They aren't technically married. I'm a love child. How awesome is that?). Anyways, I currently live with Wizzle, my pet. He was created in a lab and genetically enhanced, and now he helps me with my missions.

Anyways, my dream is to go to this really awesome high school, Aoi high. Its one of the top in the nation, plus it has a huge architectural wing, where the blueprints to a bunch of really famous museums are located, as well as having a red diamond the size of a strawberry in the school crest. My plans are to make off with the blueprints and crest, then sack the Louvre and retire at age 18, and then fund a bunch of archeological expeditions to uncover the tomb of Pharaoh Atemu. I already have the millennium puzzle (daddy was SO proud), but I want to reveal the truth about what happened to my father's people.

My point is that today I got my acceptance letter, and I'm really excited. But the bad news is that you have to live in a dorm. I already know none of my friends from Domino Jr. high got in, so that really sucks. Well, maybe my dorm buddies won't be so bad…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

KISA

Dorm rooms are stupid. I'm going to have to eat my breakfast looking at people. I'm going to have to share a bathroom. It makes me feel _squicky_.

Kai-chan keeps saying, "Oh, come off it. It can't be that bad. Besides, you do want to create_ him_, right,"

I should take out her voice box. It'd serve her right.

Oh yeah. I'm Kisa Kaiba. Age: 14, Height: 4'10, Bust: 35, Waist: 31, Hips: 34, Weight: 96 lbs., Eye color: Blue, Hair color: Brown. I am the daughter of Seto Kaiba and one of his many, many, many lovers. I am also heir to Kaiba Corp, since my father's legitimate wife is sterile. I don't see why I have to be the heir. Even though Uncle Mokuba is a doctor, he could handle it. Or my little brother… or was it sister? Oh well. All I want to do with my life is stay in my room, eat fast food, create my hunky bionic soul mate, Mitsukai, and surf the Internet for the rest of my life. Who needs lofty goals and aspirations?

_MYOU_

YAY! I am super excited! I'm Myou, aspiring artist, daughter of Yami no Yugi, Pharaoh Atemu, and a chick who turned out to be a barroom one nighter… sigh.

V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V

Sorry… I'm not always this ditzy, but coming to Aoi is my ultimate dream, and I'm REALLY jittery.

But anyways I'm headed to Aoi High, the best place to go if you want to be an artist. My mom is a lowly manga artist, but I'm determined to become the next Monet or Renoir. I wonder what my roomies will be like?

Lesse… I'm in room 669…. Damnit, I'm gonna have to walk up six flights of stairs everyday…. 'Kay… here's my room. Wish me luck!

Chapter 1: Meat and Greet 

Kira got to the dorm room first. It actually had four separate bedrooms, but according to the list outside, she only had three roommates. She claimed the two rooms at the far right. She kinda piled up all her boxes of crap, and then shut her door. Leaving one pissed off Wizzle to guard it.

"I'll set up later. I guess the dorks aren't here yet. Whatever. I'm freakin' hungry. Where is the damn kitchen supposed to be? Aw hell, I'll just go to that steak place," She said out loud. Then she absentmindedly wandered out of the room.

Kisa came up second, toting Kai-chan (Her computer, programmed to speak and carry on conversations in seven different languages and better than most humans) in laptop form, Boku-kun (Her cell phone, IQ: 243, exactly one point below her own, Kai-Chan's "Child"), and Ai-chan (Genuine Artificial Intelligence, in the form of a pink rabbit, created for a 3rd grade science fair, Kai-Chan's "Sister"). She immediately took the second room from the left, turning the knob with her hand encased in a rubber glove.

She took one look at the room and felt like throwing up. It was filthy, grimy and guaranteed to be full of germs. She ripped up the carpet, exposing the sheet metal underneath. That was better. She put the carpet strips in a trash bag, tied it neatly, and put it outside of her door. Then she poured a mixture of ammonia, antibacterial soap, and bleach on the floor. That would kill all the nasty germs. She then threw the school provided mattress out the window, to the delight of the hobo outside, and the misfortune of his dog, whom the mattress landed on.

She scoured the table, nightstand, and bedposts, and then put her own special, disinfected air mattress on the bed. She put on the sheets, folded with hospital corners, and set up Kai-chan. Then she unpacked Boku-kun, Ai-chan, two posters, a first aid kit, a set of Chi dolls, a Moogle, and finally, a small pink bunny. She hugged it to her chest. "Usa-chan" she whispered.

Meanwhile, Myou arrived. She looked in the far right rooms, and decided that those must be claimed by her roommates. She peeked in Kisa's room, but after smelling it, she decided that she would take the last room. It had a nice purple color on the carpet and walls, and she started arranging her stuff.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-MEANWHILE- with Kira:

Kira had found the Steak place and ordered a six pound steak, raw, to go. She brought it back to her dorm room. As soon as she got there, she sat down at the table, and started eating with a plastic fork.

Kisa and Myou happened to come out of their room at the same time to see a raw steak devouring freak and each other. As they stood (or sat, in Kira's case) looking at each other, Kai-chan called "Kisa-sama, where are you? What are you doing?"

Kisa's POV:

Blood………Blood… blood with lots and lots of germs headed for me. I have to live with this disgusting creature.

And why is there a Goth next to me? Why did I want to come here again? Mitsukai isn't worth getting infected. I'm going to go back into my room. And I'm going to kill something. ((Tsk, Kisa. You already killed the hobo's dog)) and then I will kill myself. Yes. Dying is better than this… filth.

Myou's POV:

Is that steak…raw? That is a freaking lot of blood. Maybe she's a mass murderer, and that is human flesh and I'll be her next victim………Please, Please, PLEASE don't be into necrophilia….

Hey, who is that chick? Did she just emerge from the permanently bleach scented room? And that voice belongs to a chick. That calls that chick "sama". Shit. Freaky lesbian porn shit is going down. Great. I'm surrounded by freaks.

Kira's POV:

Shit. I've got a freaking Goth and Nerd for roommates. Fuck you. Someone is laughing at me. And a freaking talking computer. Fuck this I'm goin' back home.

(o) (O) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Getting to know your roommates**

YAY! It's Kyo and I got reviewed by peoples who weren't all "GRR! We hate your sister because she has Mary-Sueish characters!" And I learned something! Bleach and ammonia make mustard gas! COOL!

I promise the changing POVs will stop after a while. I don't think that happens too much after the first chapter but I forget how much I do it later…

THANKS FOR REVIEWING LITTLE PEOPLES! I love you!

SPAZ! (That's the word of the week!)

Oh yes… I don't own YGO. Duh. No one on does. We all wish we did, though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three girls sat in a circle, eying each other warily. Myou piped up first. "Um, well… hi. I'm Myou. I'm 14, and I'm here for the art school. I like Japanese food and painting, and stuff," She looked at Kisa and said " Hi. What's your name?"

"I am Kisa Kaiba, heir to Kaiba corp. You need to know nothing else about me, except to stay out of my room,"

Sweat drop

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm Kira, the thief princess, and I'm here to steal the school crest and the blueprints to the Louvre. Wizzle is my pet… thing, and the last two rooms are mine. I have a globetrotting bounty hunter best friend, and an Egyptian treasure hunter boyfriend, _and_ a slacker American mom and little brother, all of whom might and probably will pop in sometime,"

"Oh…uh… goody, I'll be sure to…um, look for them," Myou said, counting to ten inside her head.

"If you want me, I'll be in my room. Good afternoon," Kisa said

Myou sat in her room, writing in her diary and sketching. She had a huge headache and the fact that Kisa was flipping out because Wizzle had peed in her room wasn't helping. She looked at her sketchpad and realized she'd been drawing pictures of Kira skewered on a Spork and Kisa drowning in a bottle of Lysol.

**Meanwhile…**

Kisa sat in her room, talking with her mother.

"Honestly mom, why the hell did I want to come here?" She was saying.

"Now sweetie, you know that you wanted to study nano-technology (A complete lie). I'm sure you'll learn to love your roommates as much as you love your cousin Ami and little Arashi,"

"Mom, I already told you that I hate Ami, and I keep forgetting if Arashi is a boy or a girl,"

" (Some weird Romanian sentence). Don't worry about it,"

"_Mom_, speak Japanese, not Romanian. Or at least English,"

"Oh come on, sweetie. All right, I need to go. Your aunties are coming to visit, and they just got here,"

"Mom, Kyo-san, Tsu-san and Mia-san are not my aunts. They are your psycho friends from high school. And they're not to touch any of my things. If you're going to be stupid hand the phone to Hikari or Dad."

"Okay, here's your father holding her hand over the receiver (She's in a _mood_, dear)".

"I am not in a mood, dad. She's just being annoying," Kisa said to her father as he took the phone from her mother's hand.

Seto Kaiba laughed on the other end. " I know. She'll be fine soon. How are your roommates?"

" I despise them with every bone in my body,"

"So you hate them less than your cousin, but more than your aunts,"

"Basically. How's Hikari?"

"Oh, you know her. She's fine. Apparently Kyo-chan is one of her best friend's sister,"

"Cool. Well at least the old bat is worth something,"

"Don't call her an old bat. It isn't polite. When are you coming home?"

"I guess for fall break and Obon, and then on winter break. I gotta go. Say hi to Hikari for me,"

"Okay Kisa. Take care. And be nice to… never mind. I'll let you figure that out on your own,"

Kisa hung up with a growing feeling of dread. Be nice to _who_?

**Kira's room**

Kira re-read her mother's letter.

_Kira:_

_Hey. Sorry for the short notice, but Optimus Prime and I are coming back to Japan for a while. We'll be staying with your aunt Adela, at her house. Tsukiko and Kyo are also coming. We'll probably be dropping in. Oh, also, your father and Alex are flying in to see you too. I haven't heard from Valentine, but you never know. We'll see you soon._

_Mom_

_PS: This time I am bringing Benny and Wizzle isn't allowed to eat him, okay. Love you Onee-chan._

_Love,_

_Optimus prime_

Kira leaned back and breathed heavily. It had been a long, long, day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Headmaster's gone bananas **

Hello. Its me, Kyo, again. I come in this chapter. Cause I'm egotistical and all that… I'm guessing all of you saw YGO GX. How does GX stand for Next generation?

You know what annoys me? When people in duels say "gasp! A trap!"

YES IT'S A GODDAMN TRAP, MORONS! I FIGURED THAT OUT WHEN THEY ACTIVATED IT! DUMBASS!

And the only girls I've seen so far in GX are Obelisk blues.

Anyways, disclaiming, disclaiming…

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. But you already knew that, didn't you. I do own my characters because I bought their souls off E-bay.

You know what I think about when I hear how people sold their souls on E-bay? Satan hunched over a computer, screaming "HA! TAKE THAT SUCKERS! ETERNAL DAMNATION 1, SALVATION 0!"

What would one do with souls, any who… but I digress.

"Come on! We're gonna be late!" Myou shouted as she put her shoes on. Kira peered out from behind her doorway. "Late for what?" she asked as she picked her nose. Myou glared at her.

"For the Entrance ceremony, duh." She said slowly, as if talking to a child.

Kira stared at her blankly. "Why would I go to that?" She asked.

"Because I will gut you with that plastic fork you love so dearly if you don't,"

"Whatever. What about the techno geek?" Kira asked.

"I'm going, idiot. If you don't want to go, you don't have to. Just lay there and die of starvation cause you're so lazy. It'll just annoy me if you go." Kisa's voice said from her room. She emerged from her room with her hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Awesome. Hold on. Let me get my shoes,"

Kisa rolled her eyes and headed out the door with Myou. Kira rushed out after them, still pulling on her shoes. They ran out of the dorm and into the main building. They arrived about five minutes before the Entrance ceremony began. A pretty secretary fiddled with the microphone while Kira looked around.

"Hey, that weird chick is glaring at you," Kira told Myou, pointing. Myou glanced at a girl three rows behind her. The girl was eyeing Myou distastefully. Myou blushed a little. Did her hair look funny?

"Yo!" Kira shouted as she climbed onto the back of her chair. "Yeah, you. What the fuck are you looking at, ho!"

The girl shouted back "Well I was lookin' at the girl next to you, but now I'm looking at a fat, ugly, dumb ganguro!" Kira had to be restrained to keep from killing everything in sight.

"Ah-hem! Children! Settle down now!" A microphone amplified voice boomed across the seats. "Hello children! Welcome to Aoi High! We are your Headmaster!" A pink-haired man said cheerfully. A white haired man and a turquoise haired man stood behind him.

"Gawd. Can someone say 'fruitcake'?" Kira said, now fully recovered from her spaz.

"I am Headmaster Fritz, this is Headmaster Detriz, and this is Headmaster Celios! We love all you tiny insignificant people very much, though you are very tiny and insignificant, and we want you to get famous and make our school look good so other tiny, insignificant people will want to come here! Yay!"

Detriz stepped up to the microphone "What my dear, stupid Fritz is trying to say is, Welcome. We hope you find this environment agreeable, and that you may become the best you can be. Now-"

**BOOM!**

Whatever he was going to say was lost in an explosion of tremendous proportions. When the dust cleared, Fritz was bleeding from a gash on his head, Detriz and Celios were unconscious, and there was a Hummer (With an apparently dead boy on the front) sticking through the wall behind the stage.

"My precious appendage! You will die!" Fritz was screaming and waving a bazooka around wildly. Three figures emerged as the dust settled, and Kira felt her insides sink.

"Honey, I think we took a wrong turn somewhere,"

"The thief king NEVER makes a wrong turn! I am a God among men! Besides, everything was going fine until Alex ended up on the windshield! Bwahahahahahaha!"

"Moooooooooom, when are we gonna see Kira?" a child's voice moaned.

Three people stood on stage, besides the Headmasters and the dead kid. One was a boy, about thirteen, another was a tall American woman with frizzy black hair, and the third was the thief King Bakura, whose arm was hanging at a funny angle. The little boy shielded his eyes with his hand and said "Hey, look dad! It's Kira! Yay! Nee-Chan!"

Kira sank even farther into her chair. Kisa gawped "You mean Mia-san is your mom? Crapcrapcrap,"

"Dearest daughter, get up on stage now!" Bakura shouted. "Heya, Sweetie!" the woman next to him waved merrily. Kira gave up and faced the ones who claimed paternity of her.

"Hey Op! How ya been? And Mom, make dad stop trying to kill Alex! It's so annoying. And dad, your arm is hanging weird. You should go to the hospital,"

"I DEMAND restitution! My glorious yet fittingly masculine face has been damaged! I. WANT. BLOOD. You, filthy student, explain immediately!" Fritz yelled.

There was another explosion, this time as the ceiling collapsed. A Teenaged girl and another woman sat on top of a boy with wings and a lion's tail. The woman said "Gee, domo for breaking our fall, Griff! Your skinny ass is useful after all!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP OLD HAG!" Griff yelled back, as the girl who had just fallen through the ceiling called "Hey, Kira! Long time no see, huh? I just flew in! What's up?"

"Hey! I think the headmaster's gone bananas!" the little boy onstage cried. Kira screamed an ungodly… well… scream, and screeched "BANANAS! WHERE?"


	4. Chapter 4

Yello, peoples. Tis Kyo. How is you. Lala. Hey, can anyone tell me WHY they changed the name "Memory saga" to DAWN OF THE FRICKING DUEL? Why do people like to torment me? And more importantly, my obsessive compulsive friend, who just loves Thief King Bakura. Its so fun to watch her spaz. It really pisses her off when you say "Bakura" like "Bakoora" instead of "Bakula" in the funny way Japanese say it. La. I forgot where I was going with this… Oh yesh… Amelia-san (also in this fic as Kira's mother…) didn't believe us (Maki, Hikari, and I) at first when we told her what it had been renamed as. She was like "No way did they rename the memory saga dawn of the duel". We stayed up all night to watch it, and she flipped out when it came on. She was surprised when they left the church thing in, and started flipping out when they changed the gun to a sling shot… She is so much fun, especially when around Hikari. Here's an example of their conversation: 

H: SETO ROCKS!

A: KAIBA SUCKS! BAKURA RULES YOU ALL!

H: DOMA SAGA ROCKS!

A: DOMA SUCKS! BOO FOR FILLER SEASONS!

They can be immensely entertaining. We were all at a party by the way… So much fun. Aka went to sleep right away though… AND WE MADE HER MISS THE FIRST EPISODE OF MEMORY SAGA! HA! (TAKE THAT 4-KIDS! I REFUSE TO CALL IT DAWN OF THE DUEL! chased by lawyers GAK!). We also played life, and all of us started to spaz and be like "OH! I JUST MARRIED RYOU!". Hikari and I won, cause everyone else quit playing after a while. She kept saying how she didn't need to buy a house cause she was gonna go live with Kaiba. And then we all decided: THERE SHOULD BE A VERSION OF LIFE FOR YGO! You get eaten by a blue eyes white dragon. Skip one turn.

I, of course, wed my beloved VASH! KYA! If you like my fic, and happen to come across Vash the stampede on Ebay or the black market, please buy him for me. Me loves me some hot gunslinger ass!

Okay, enough ranting! MORE STORY! humming YGO GX theme

Chillin' out with my crew in the school yard

Findin' trouble, never working too-

FOOLS! READ THE STORY! NO LISTENING TO MY SONGS!

Ps: The head masters are the love children of Pegasus, Dartz, and Ziggy (Schroeder). Pegasus's kid is a test tube baby, Dartz with the somehow female manifestation of the Levitation, and Ziggy… probably with himself. THERE IS NO WAY HE- or should I say- SHE- IS A GUY! GUYS CAN'T BE THAT PRETTY, EVEN IN ANIME!

This is for you, animefreak131

**Chapter 4: A family reunion and a kidnapping **

As Kira's family arrived in various styles and amidst pandemonium, Myou was nowhere to be found. That was because she was unceremoniously and unexpectedly drugged and kidnapped during the ceremony. The last thing she remembered was being dragged out of her seat.

When she came to, she was wearing a different outfit from when she had been kidnapped, and she was bound and gagged. There was a flash of light and she was blinded. She heard a slight tapping, and then a timid voice said "Ahhh, Kami… I uh, made some hot choc- OH MY GAWD! THERE'S A DEAD GIRL!"

"She's not dead, I just drugged and kidnapped her so Eric and I could work on our pet project,"

_Oh my god somebody help me, I'm a good girl, I don't want to get caught up in some sorta porno ring, what's going on, somebody help! I DON'T WANNA DIE!_

"Yo, she's awake," she heard a guy with a funny accent say. The second voice replied

"Oh, darn it. If we just had a little more time. Ah well. Hey, you, wake up!" Myou recognized that voice, but she couldn't place it. Her eyes suddenly adjusted to the dark, and she saw the girl who had been glaring at her. The girl held out her hand and said "Hey, I'm Kami. You're Myou, right?"

"Uh, yeah… why am I here?" Myou asked, dazed. What the hell was going on?

The guy whose voice she'd heard earlier said, "I am terribly sorry to inconvenience you, but, well, Kami saw you and thought you'd make a great model! I'm Eric, by the way,"

The entrance ceremony had ended in complete chaos, so Kisa, Kira, and Kira's family and friends went back to the dorm room. Kisa pulled Kira to the side.

"You have five seconds to explain before I go yakuza on your pathetic ass,"

"Like I'm scared of you, Techno geek?" Kira said sarcastically, but started to explain. "I got a letter from mom yesterday, saying she was gonna drop in, but I just didn't expect her this soon. My mom is the one with the frizzy black hair. My dad is the guy whose arm is hanging at a weird angle, Thief King Bakura. My little brother is the little boy who kinda looks like Hatsuharu. The formerly dead guy on the front of the hummer is my boyfriend, Alex. The girl who fell through the roof is Valentine, my best friend, and the guy with the wings is Griff, her bounty hunting partner, and-"

"Oh, she already knows me, silly Kira, and she knows your mom too," The woman who had fallen through the ceiling had her arms wrapped around Kira's neck.

"Unfortunately, it's true, she's my mom's friend, I call her Kyo-san, and your mom is known to me as 'Aunt Mia'." Kisa admitted, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose, obviously annoyed.

"Listen, you, leave off the honorific. It makes me feel old. I'm only thirty nine," Kyo said, pointing at Kisa.

"I doubt that highly. That would mean my mom was nineteen when she had me. And that Hikari is thirty-seven," Kisa replied.

"Oh yea of little faith. Anyways, how far is your room from here?" Kyo asked.

Griff muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "You could afford to lose some weight, fat old hag,"

"Ya wanna say that again, Neko?" Hellfire crackled behind Kyo.

Griff looked peeved, but said "No, ha- ma'am," Kyo smiled.

"Hey, anybody know where Myou went?"

(o) (O) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o) (o)

Eric had been really sweet and walked her back to her room, and now Myou was sitting in her room, very confused. The day had been very weird (And she hadn't even been there for the explosions). She started out getting kidnapped and ended up getting paid pretty decent money for modeling. She started to pet her kitties, who had just arrived the day before from her home in Hokkaido. Tomoyo rubbed her head against Myou's hand, and Myou smiled at her younger cat. Kurogane stretched out on her bed, inviting her to rub his belly.

She picked up her guitar and started to tune it. She wasn't really musically talented, but when she was little her mom signed her up for voice and guitar lessons, and she could still play and sing okay. She was still struggling with a song she'd been writing for six months.

"_Destiny is taking over me_

_Over powers_

_My wings are tattered broken_

_The pain I was born with_

_The fate I can't escape"_

Myou leaned over to adjust the lyrics a little. She made a face and crossed out a few lines, then sang out loud "Destiny over powers me, and my broken wings are tattered. The pain I was born with is the fate I can't escape," She continued to strum the next few bars, and sang, "God knows I've tried to flap my broken arms and fly, but they can't take me away," She looked pleased with herself and wrote down the lyrics.

"Not bad. A little cliché, but cute," A strange girl said from the doorway, Kira was behind her. Myou blushed. "I didn't think anyone was home. Who are you?"

"I'm Kami's roommate, Nana. Does this belong to you?" She held out Wizzle. Kira snatched him from Nana. "So that's where you've been!"

"I've gotta go," Nana said and walked out the door.

"Well, that was weird," Myou, said. Kira nodded.

"Oh, by the way, I have some people over. My family wants to take me out to dinner, so I'll leave it to you to entertain them, kay,"

"You owe me, Kira,"

"Yeah, what ever. Come meet the gang," Kira said, pulling Myou out into the front room. "This is Alex," A boy with blue hair nodded at her politely. "That's Valentine, and that's Griff," A red head curled up to a guy with golden wings smiled and said "Heya!" Kisa also sat on the couch looking royally pissed off. She mouthed at Myou " Alex and Kira sucking face" and Myou smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Hey," the boy known as Griff asked, "Where's the old bat?"

"She went out. Something about condoning underage drinking," Kira shrugged. "Okay guys. I'll be back in a few hours. See ya,"

She hadn't been gone five minutes when Kyo came back in, with a crate of Kirin slung over her shoulder and a toy wagon filled with other alcoholic beverages. "Hey, what's kicking? I didn't know your preference, so I got you all Kirin. It's the best out there, and then I got samples of every thing else. Hello, Jack, come to momma!" She uncapped a bottle of Jack Daniel's and started chugging. "Yummy," She said, wiping her upper lip. "You try too, Kisa! It's your favorite, vile American alcohol!" She stuck the bottle in Kisa's mouth and forced her to drink it.

Kisa's POV:

_EW-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WW-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W! YUCK! _

_If I put bleach on my lips, how likely is it that I'll die? Ewwwwwwwww. Now I have Kyo's spit in me. Shudder _

Griff grabbed the nearest bottle of Kirin and started to drink some. "I don't see how you call this the best beer. I happen to like the vile American beer,"

"Blasphemy!"

"It's what I do best,"

**2 hours, 14 minutes, and 32 seconds later:**

" Whooo! Take it off, V-kun!" Griff was shouting at the top of his lungs. Valentine punched him in the back of his head. "Shut up you overgrown house cat. I'm gonna castrate you with my teeth,"

"Ooo. Sounds like fun," Alex giggled. He was the biggest lightweight of them all.

"You keep your hands off my nuts," Griff shot back. Myou started laughing uncontrollably. She'd only known them for 2 hours, but they felt like her best friends, like people she'd known for years. Even Kisa had become more human in the grasp of alcohol.

Just then the door slammed and Kira and her little brother came in. "Hey! Who said you could start the drinking without me," She exclaimed indignantly. "Aww! Are you mad?" Alex said, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"No sucking face," Kisa said, looking queasy.

"Ne-chan, I'm sleepy. Really sleepy," Kira's little brother said, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh yeah, Myou, this is Optimus Prime, my little brother," Myou raised her eyebrows, but said " Cool, I'm Myou. You have a neat name,"

Optimus Prime smiled sleepily and nodded before Kira pushed him into her room. Kira sank onto the couch and gratefully accepted the Kirin that Valentine passed to her.

"How was dinner?" Myou asked, trying to distract Kira from whatever was bothering her.

"It was the dinner from Hell. I hated every second of it. I would rather be ripped apart by rampaging leprechauns astride beaver tailed babies than relive it,"

"What happened? Did someone mention Yugi again?" Valentine asked sympathetically.

Before answering, Kira made sock puppets resembling each member of her family. Then she started to mimic their voices in an eerie puppet show reenactment of her dinner.

Setting: Bakura, Mia, Kira, and Optimus Prime are all sitting around a table eating raw, bloody steaks with forks. Kira is poking her bloody steak.

**Optimus Prime:** Mom… I hate you…

**Mia:** Huh? Why's that honey? (Pulling a Mutsumi)

**Bakura: **Yes son, why do you say such things to your mother?

**Optimus Prime: **You named me friggin OPTIMUS PRIME!

**Kira: **(Still poking her steak) …………

**Mia: **What's wrong with that name?

**Bakura:** Yes, it's a perfectly good name!

**Kira: **(Still poking her steak) …………

**Optimus Prime:** All the kids make fun of me at school! They keep telling me to transform!

**Bakura:** So why don't you? Transform into something so mighty it can crush them all! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Blood dribbling out of the corner of Bakura's mouth)

**Mia:** Dear, you're drooling again…

**Kira: **(Still poking her steak) …………

**Optimus Prime: **That's just it! I CAN'T TRANSFORM!

**Bakura:** Sure you can! You just have to stop being such a wimp!

**Optimus Prime: **Grr… YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! (Optimus Prime gets up and runs to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him)

**Mia:** Oh dear… I think we upset him…

(Kira is still poking her steak)

Kira took a bow as she finished. "It's not as bad as one I remember," Kisa said.

"You've seriously had a worse dinner?" Kira replied, skeptically.

"Yes, my bratty cousin from the depths of hell cooked my pet hamster in her easy bake oven and snuck it onto my plate, and then shouted ' You ate Mel-chan!' It also happened to be the week Hikari miscarried and found out she couldn't have any children, and Mom announced at dinner that she was having a baby. And I got really scared because I spilled my plate on my dress and my nanny was a sadistic bitch who liked to torture small children, especially ones with dirty clothes,"

"Whoa. That's the most you've ever said about yourself," Myou said, her legs tucked up under her chin.

"Really? I thought I'd been more social than that,"


	5. Chapter 5

Kyo here. Grr. I spend so much time trying to make Kaiba sound mean and I FUCK IT UP! Why can't he just be nice? GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! It makes me want to throttle him with a dead badger, honestly. That's an interesting picture. 

I started making a YGO version of _Life_ (don't own), mainly because I'm bored. Except I've cracked way too many Kaiba jokes, and I'm only three pages into the instruction manual. But Kaiba is way too easy to make fun of. You know what's also an interesting picture? Kaiba driving a minivan shudder. Wrong on so many levels. Yeah. I probably have too much time on my hands.

I'd probably get my pants sued off by Nightow-san. I'm putting a character in it who looks like a slightly younger Vash wearing a red version of the YGO boys uniform. Mmm. salivates uncontrollably. Yokay, enough drooling over Vash-kun.

Actually, a nice Kaiba would be really scary. But so much easier for me to write. Well, It got easier in later chapters because he could flip out and teach small children bad words. But how is he supposed to act around his kids? I mean, he's pretty nice to Mokie, and it follows he wouldn't want to treat his kid like Gozuboro treated him, but…

Mmm. interesting thought popped into my head just now. Kaiba with a sex change… KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Actually, he'd look like an older "Alexis". Foolish 4kids TV. I will destroy you when I rule the world.

Alright, Kyo is off her medication today. She's also referring to herself in the third person. Bad things this way come. Kyo is not owning of the Yu-Gi-Oh. With its power, she could be supreme ruler. But no does she have it, which makes her angry and causes her to talk bad grammar twitch.

I was going to wait longer before posting this, but Animefreak131 reviewed and made me feel all good inside. AND HIKARI AND MAKI BETTER REVIEW!

**Chapter 5: Finding 6 love children in 1 room**

"Who's Hikari?" Kira asked. She was lounging on the couch with her arms around Alex's neck.

"My father's wife," Kisa replied.

"So your mom?"

"No."

"So your dad's second wife,"

"No. This marriage is his first and only,"

"Then…"

"My dad met my mom after he married Hikari. And one thing led to another, and out I popped nine months later. So my dad took responsibility and brought us to his house. Hikari was always really sweet to me, even though I was her husband's bastard child,"

"What's wrong with being a love child?" Griff asked. "I'm one, and so is V-kun,"

"I was the result of a barroom one nighter," Myou added, raising her hand.

"My mom and dad shacked up, but they were never married, and now they live in different countries, so count me and Op in too," Kira said.

"Um, my parents were married when I was born, so I guess I'm the only one here that wasn't born out of Wedlock," Alex whispered meekly.

"Wow. What are the odds there'd be six love children in one room?" Myou asked. "Oh crap!" She exclaimed as she glanced at her watch. "We have class tomorrow at 8:45 in the morning, and its 3 right now! I'm gonna go catch a couple hours of sleep,"

"Not a bad idea," Kira said, stifling a yawn. "Valentine and Alex get the couches, and Griff can sleep on the floor.

"Heartless bitch!" Griff responded.

"Shove it!" Kira said "Oh, by the way, 'don't be silly, wrap your Willie'. If you and V are both sleeping on the couch," She went into her room, escorted by pillows thrown by Valentine.

"Night guys. See ya tomorrow,"

" Night," Kisa said as she shut her door. She had long ago discovered she functioned on three hours of sleep.

"Kisa-sama, you haven't been in all day. Where were you?" Kai-chan (Her computer) asked.

"First to the entrance ceremony, then hanging out with my fri-. With my roommates,"

" I thought you hated them," Kai inquired.

"I thought I did too. Open up my E-mail, please," Kisa said.

"You got one email from Hikari, and another from your father," Kai replied, rearranging her pixels to look pissed off at Kisa for changing the subject.

"Show me Dad's first. I want to know more about this person I'm supposed to be nice to," Kisa said as she sank into her chair. She took off her glasses. (They were only for show anyway. Her eyes are insanely good: 20/10).

To: K15aKa18a JOLFrom: SKcorp JOL

Kisa,

Just wanted to check up on you.

SK

"Bullshit, he just wants to check up on me. I wonder what he's planning," Kisa exclaimed, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Show me Hikari's letter,"

To: K15aKa18a JOLFrom: SK'sgirlJOL

Kisa-chan,

How are you, sweetheart? Found any sports you want to sign up for? I want you to write back and tell me all about school. (You haven't even been to your first class yet have you?).

Seto tells me you don't like your roommates. I don't blame you: in college, I had a roomie for a year that picked and flicked, and she always smelled like she hadn't showered in a month. It'll get better.

Oh, by the way, how's Kyo? Ask her when Aka's coming back to Japan. Last I heard, she was in Egypt. Anyways, I love you.

_Hikari_

"Do you want to answer them?" Kai-chan asked. Kisa shook her head.

"No. I'm really tired. I went through two explosions, one kidnapping, and found six love children in one place. I'll answer them tomorrow,"

For once, Kisa drifted off into an insomnia free sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello. Wow, such a long time since I've updated. I've been really busy lately, cause me and Hikari-chan are writing a ficcie together, and all of you better read it. Plus read enter the light, not by me but by Hikari, but I'm in it. YAY! I'm hyper, since I'm learning crazy songs for my bass guitar. The other reason it took me so long to update is because in a few chapters, the time frame goes wakko and people go back in time unintentionally. Oops. Let's do the time warp. Ha. But I'm finally working on it again. And, if you're reading this ISF, please review, I really love Tales of a Yu-Gi-Oh superfreak, and Kisara is my favorite character ever. I tried to write a ficcie about her, but as I've said before, I SUCK AT WRITING KAIBA. Which is why he's in my closet. Actually, he's in there because he's an X-mas present. Any who, enough with the rambling. I've got this electric shock collar on Yami-Marik, and he's going to Disclaim for me, isn't he? 

YM: NO WAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!

Kyo: GET BACK HERE! presses button for electric shock collar

YM: THAT HURT, YOU CRAZY WENCH! MINIONS, ATTACK!

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAP!_

YM: Ug. You will pay, wench… Kyo does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Just a lot of left over turkey from Thanksgiving.

Did any of you see Saturday's episode of "Dawn of the Duel" (Screw you, 4Kids, it's the memory arc). It was lots of fun. Seto was adorable as a little kid. What happened? PS, Kisa read Enter the light and is still in shock. Heh. **Chapter 6: Your first day of Classes**

Kira woke up grumpy as well as hung over. She liked to get ten hours of sleep a day. She stumbled out into the living room to find Alex making breakfast. Valentine and Griff were still asleep, and so was Op back in her room. Myou was sleepily trying to eat breakfast while looking as if she could fall asleep at any moment. Surprisingly though, Kisa was wide-awake.

"Hey, Kira, I got you three cups of coffee and some Eki-Kyabe for you," Alex said cheerfully. He shoved a bowl of oatmeal with a happy face made out of a slice of bacon and two eggs in front of her.

"Why are you so fucking happy? I feel like a horde of rodents is gnawing at the inside of my head, and it tastes like a few of them crawled into my mouth and died,"

"I don't get hangovers. I'm a quarter Irish, remember,"

"Fuck you," Kira replied, downing the Eki-Kyabe. She made a face and said "Bleah. This stuff tastes like ass," She chugged the glass of water he handed to her and then started on her coffee.

"Come on, we have History. We need to go," Myou said, sipping at the dregs of her coffee and standing up. "It's the only class we have together,"

They arrived to see a horde of girls crowded around a pale looking boy. "Stupid hookers," Kira said. Myou nodded. "Kisa, are you okay?"

Hellfire crackled around Kisa and her hair flew up, making her look like Medusa. "Heh. I should have guessed, father, that this was what you meant. 'Nice,' yes…"

Kisa strode over to a blonde and hissed 'YOU!" while pointing at the girl. "You! How did you get in here?"

The girl replied, "Kisa, you're such a freak, you know that? I can go where ever I want to!"

Kisa glared at her as Kira and Myou sat down. Kisa continued, saying "But to get into Aoi, dearest cousin, you need other things than money. Like a brain, for instance, you damn banana slug maguro girl. I despise you!"

"Look! I'm _gan_guro, not _ma_guro! Maguro means tuna! Eww!" The blonde wrinkled her nose cutely.

"I like tuna! It's yummy! Kawaii loves it too!" A boy piped up. He was standing in the doorway smiling.

"Who's Kawaii? Is she your guuurlfriend?"

" She's my little baby whale!"

"Ukk…" the blonde gagged.

Meanwhile, Kisa leaned over the desk to the pale boy and offered a tiny bottle to him " You can borrow some hand sanitizer if you want, because Ami-san has herpes, and you don't want to get it,"

"Get out of my sight! You're a disgrace to the Kaiba family! You're just the child of a cheap hooker!" Ami yelled at Kisa

Kisa's eyes gleamed coldly. She coolly replied, "Never confuse my mother with yourself ever again. Are you clear on that? Cause I have some mafia hit men who are just dying to get there hands on my technology, and they wouldn't mind someone else dying in their place " She went and sat down next to Kira and Myou.

Kira shouted " Wheet woot! Kill, Kill, Kill! Go Kisa-chu!"

Myou jabbed her in the side with a pencil "Shut up, Kira," she said.

"Hurry up Kai. Jesus you're slow." Another boy's voice called.

"Well see you later!" The boy in the doorway smiled and waved.

"Well, that was weird," Kira said as the teacher came in. He glared at her, and started class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The teacher had flipped out at the begging of class on account of the pale boy, but now he was calm and boring. Very boring. Kira opened one eye lazily and looked at her roommates.

Kisa seemed to actually be listening and taking notes, but Myou was sketching a big heart on a sheet of paper. Written inside it were her initials (MIY- Myou Isadora Yora), and someone else's. Kira just made out an O and a Z before Myou noticed her looking and crumpled up the sheet. She stuck her tongue out at Kira. Kira shrugged and passed her a note.

_Whose Initials?_

_Nunna your business, Kira._

_Sure its not. You got anything to eat?_

_I've got a snickers in my purse._

As Myou scribbled the words, she looked up to see Kira scarfing down her snickers bar. Kira nodded her thanks.

_Hey, did you notice how that guy is checking Kisa out? Our little sociopath is all grown up, with guys flocking around her and everything._

Myou peeked at the boy Kira motioned to. He was looking at Kisa, enraptured. Myou raised an eyebrow and tore a piece of paper out of her notebook and wrote a note to Kisa.

_Hey, Ki-chan, that guy in the corner is checking you out. I like his messy hair._

Kisa read the note and Myou saw her go tomato red. Kisa turned to Myou and glared at her. Then Kisa looked at the boy and Myou heard her involuntarily take in a quick breath of air. As Kira turned to look at Kisa, Kisa fainted and fell to the floor, hitting her head. She recovered a few seconds later and tried to stand up, saying, "Look, I'm fine," but she fell to the ground again.

The teacher said, "Miss, you are obviously not 'fine'. You require the attention of the nurse,"

The boy who'd been checking Kisa out stood up. "I'll take her to the nurse, Sensei," Kisa concentrated on the floor very hard, but as the boy helped her up, Kisa's ears went red. He helped her out the door, but as soon as they were in the hall her picked her up and carried her to the nurse's.

Kisa didn't come back from the nurse's office all day. Both Myou and Kira were worried about her. During second period, an announcement came over the loudspeaker. "Dear students; this is your Headmaster Fritz speaking. As you may have noticed, your uniforms have not yet arrived, though orders were placed months ago. Mutter Damn that Felipe, I'll gut him with my bare hands. But never fear, children! Your uniforms will arrive tomorrow. If you had not ordered yours, extras are available in homeroom B-7. Ta ta, children!"

"I wonder what the uniforms are like?" Ami (who ended up in every one of Myou's classes, oddly enough) said.

During first period, just after Kisa left, Kira intercepted a note Ami was passing to her friend. After she read it, Kira passed it to Myou. It said:

_Can you believe the nerve of Kisa? I know we're cousins, but how does she get off waltzing out of class like that? With the heir to the Shikamaru corporation, no less? The nerve of some people!_

_You mean that kid was Natsu Shikamaru? Ohmigawd, he's, like, the most sought after, most gorgeous heir this side of the Atlantic. What does he see in her?_

_I don't know. Kisa's mom is from Romania, she's probably, like a gypsy, and taught Kisa spells to bewitch innocent guys into liking her. Just because that first guy died because of her, it doesn't mean she gets the other one. I'm much better and more qualified to handle a guy that high on the hottie scale. _

Myou crumpled up the note. Her shaking hand put it into her pocket to save for later. She wasn't sure she was going to show it to Kisa, but it was her justification to put her shoe so far up Ami's ass that she'd be burping leather for a month.

Ahhh, the beginning of the revelation of Kisa's dramatic past. I put a lot of work into her. She's probably my favorite character. Treat her kindly, and happy Thanksgiving!


	7. Chapter 7

Heya! This is Kyo, updating finally! Yay! I have Naruto DVDs! I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Sorry. I was going to make it up and let all of you wonderful people out there use it for free, but Takahashi beat me to it. Poop on him. Also, me and Hikari-chan are co-writing a story, and you should read that if you like this. We'll be posting it soon. Seeya!

**Chapter 7: Secrets**

When Kira and Myou got back from the last class of the day, Kisa was in her room. Valentine and the others had left a note on the fridge saying they were grocery shopping. Myou tapped gently on her door "Ki-chan? You okay?" As Myou opened the door she heard Kisa's voice say, "Don't come in".

Kisa was curled up on her bed, and it looked like she'd been crying. She was holding a little stuffed pink bunny. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Myou asked.

"Nothing," Myou waited for a minute. "Okay, not nothing. Just messed up stuff from when I was a kid, you know?" Kisa said.

"You want to talk about it?" Myou inquired gently. Kisa shook her head. Myou took the crumpled note out of her pocket and handed it to Kisa. "Ami and one of her hookers were passing it in class. Kira snagged it."

Kisa read it over twice. Her knuckles turned white from anger. "That little ho. I'll kill her for this, I will. How dare she talk about Mitsukai like that! I'll kill her, I'll rip out her spine and feed it to her,"

Myou put her hand on Kisa's shoulder. "Who was Mitsukai?" Kisa shook her head again.

"You were engaged to Mitsukai Shikamaru, right? When you were nine, cause he was the son of the founder of Shikamaru Co. and you were the heir to Kaiba Corp. He died two years later," Kira stood in the doorway, calmly telling everything Kisa had tried to hide.

"How do you know that?" Kisa asked brusquely.

"Oh, well I was planning to steal the three blue eyes white dragon cards you, your father, and Arashi have," Kira replied nonchalantly. "It was research."

"I see," Kisa said.

"You might as well tell us what happened to him," Kira said. "Cause now I'm interested, and if I have to dig up every detail, I will,"

Kisa rummaged around in her drawer and pulled out an old print club photo. A prim little girl looked up, annoyed, at a teenaged boy with messy hair. "That little girl is me," Kisa said. "And the boy is Mitsukai. He was my first love, I guess," she sighed

"Back then, I had a really strict governess who made sure I was 'ladylike' every moment of every day. When she first came to teach me, I was eager to please. I'd had rumors about me and my family circulating around me since I was born. I wanted everyone to like me, so my father and mother and Hikari would love me and be proud of me. I didn't know that they already were proud of me, even at that age I was really good at math and science, and they all knew that I'd grow up into someone special. That I'd do great things. But when my governess came, the first thing she did was tell me that I was worthless, that a girl was good for nothing but getting married and having children,"

"Old fashioned fuck-turd," Kira muttered

Kisa smiled appreciatively "She was really ancient and very traditional. She came from England, and she'd never known any children when she was a kid, been orphaned at six, never fallen in love, never had children, though she was in a loveless marriage. Her husband had a mistress, though, who had lots of kids with her husband. She treated me like one of her husband's illegitimate children.

" I had to always wear white dresses, because it was the most stylish color, except for black, but black was unsuitable for any girl under 21. She curled my hair everyday, even though I hated it that way. She taught me etiquette. She used to make me kneel on ground glass for hours if I ate a salad with a dinner fork.

"But the worst thing by far that she did is that she told me Hikari hated me. It was after that dinner. The one where… well, after Hikari miscarried. I went into my room with my dress all messed up and dirty, and my face tear streaked," Kisa recited mechanically, beginning to rock back and forth "When I came in she slapped me, three times, across the face. She dragged me over to the bathtub, dumped me in the tub, and started pouring boiling water on me. I still have burns. She just sat there looking at me, as I begged for her to let me out. I started to scream and cry for my mom, and dad. Then I screamed for Hikari. My governess went red and started to yell at me. She said I should never have been born, called my mother a whore, and my father an adulterous bastard. Then she said that Hikari hated me,"

Myou gaped at her, as Kira sputtered with indignation. "That- that-,"

"That's pretty much how I felt about her. But she broke my spirits that day. I didn't fight her anymore. I let her brainwash me," Kisa continued. "It was on my ninth birthday that I was introduced to Mitsukai. My governess had been talking about him for weeks. She'd convinced dad that it was for the best that we become betrothed. He was fourteen.

"My governess stressed how important this meeting was. She told me that he was very respectable, and that I couldn't mess this up. I'd heard from my mother that he was supposed to be very handsome and kind. I was excited about meeting him. The image I had in my head was of a prince in shining armor. He wasn't anything like that at all. He was like a puppy,"

Kisa started to cry, but she continued. "The first time I saw him I was let down. I was in my best dress, but he was wearing a Final Fantasy shirt and jeans that had been ripped and muddy shoes indoors. But he smiled this grin that I hated at first, this big, goofy-" Kisa started sobbing. Myou hugged her.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything else,"

Kisa shook her head "No, finish what you start. He said hi, and then he asked me about Ai-chan,"

"Who?" Kira asked, in spite of herself. Kisa pointed at a robot that looked like the Chobits mascot.

"I won the third grade science fair with her. She a genuine Artificial Intelligence. But when he asked I just said 'I don't do science and math anymore. It's unladylike,' like the stupid little prick I was back then. I was so stupid. He just looked a little hurt for a second, and asked 'why not?'. He put his hands on my shoulders and said 'If you have a dream, you have to pursue it. Beside, being "ladylike" is old fashioned and stuffy. If you're gonna marry me, I want you to be smart,' He smiled at me and said 'I'm a gamer, so I really admire your dad. He's really advanced the gaming world. Are you a duelist too?' I said no, even though I'd won twelve tournaments, as well as being a Go and Chess master, and he knew it. But he just grinned and gave me Usa-chan," Kisa held up her pink bunny.

"She was his lucky charm. He took her everywhere. His mom had read Gravitation when she was his age and got a pink bunny, and passed it down to him. She's really sweet. I still see her at Obon and stuff.

"After that meeting, we saw each other on and off, about once a week, to make sure we were compatible. He always took me to cyber café's and arcades and comic shops. And even though he annoyed me, I started to get used to it. Then I began to like him. I wouldn't admit it to anyone, least of all myself. And somewhere down the line, I fell in love with him. I'm not sure when it was, but I just did. I still acted like he annoyed the shit out of me, though.

"I decided, when I was eleven, that I was being stupid. I was going to tell him I was in love with him. We were going to meet him the next day. I plotted carefully, what I would do. I woke up the next day, with butterflies in my stomach. As I was walking out the door, my governess stopped me and made me put on some ridiculous white leather kid boots. It's because of those shoes, and because of her, that he died.

" We met at a little restaurant. It was a pizzeria with a claw game that was always stocked with things like stuffed Anime plushies or Gundam models. He helped me win a Moogle, that one in fact," Kisa pointed to a stuffed Moogle. "For our next date we were going to go to a convention. He was going to be Tidus, and he thought I'd make a great Yuna. We were walking along the sidewalk when someone pushed me, just a little. Normally, I would have been fine, but those boots had heals like little needles, and one caught in a crack in the sidewalk, and I tripped, I fell into the street. In front of a car. He reached out for me, pushed me out of the way,"

Kisa sobbed, "I made it, he didn't"

Poor Kisa… I make you have such a depressing life.


	8. Chapter 8

Heya! Oh, I made Hikari cry with the last chapter… I'm half mortified, and half obsessed with the fact I have that much power… Ha… poor Kisa. Her life sucks… and on a side note, I mention Ichiru corp. for the first time in this chapter… I think it's the first time, any who… I made it up for a fanfic that I later staked through the heart, burned, and scattered at a crossroad because the main character was such a Mary-Sue. And Kaiba was in it, and he was too nice, and yeah… it was bad. Oh well..

Oh, I don't own YGO, but if you don't know that by now, it's sad. Really sad. Read, my human worm babies, READ! And review!

**Chapter 8: What happens when an angel dies**

Kisa shook with silent sobs. Myou and Kira waited patiently. Kisa cried for a few more minutes, but then put on a determined face and continued talking through her tears.

"He was rushed to a hospital. He was alive for four hours and thirty-six minutes more. I was in the ambulance with him. Blood was trickling down the side of his mouth, and he was unconscious. I was nearly hysterical, but I just kept praying, bargaining with any god, saint, spirit or demon I could think of, if I could save his life. When we got to the hospital, my parents and his were already there. He went onto surgery, but there was nothing the doctors could do, and they came out after about fifteen minutes. They had him hooked up to life support and everything. When we came in to see him, however, he opened his eyes. He said in this horrible, raspy voice 'Hey, mom, hey dad. Don't cry, its okay. I love you guys, and you raised me good,' Hikari took me outside so he could be with his family. Ten minutes before he died his mother said that he was asking for me. I went in, and I burst into tears. He was smiling though."

"He told me 'don't cry, don't be sad. You're so much prettier when you're happy. Sorry I was such a geek, and not a very good person for you to be engaged to. Find someone that you really love'.

"I tried to tell him that he was the best guy I'd ever met. He cut me off and said 'No, don't argue. I love you like the night loves the moon. It always made me happy when you were around me. I love you, Kisa.'

"I said 'I love you too,' just as a deafening _bleep_ filled the room. I'd told him at the exact moment he died. He probably never heard me. I started screaming. I said that it wasn't fair, that I loved him, that he couldn't be dead.

" My dad picked me up like I was four years old and carried me out to the car. As he turned on the radio, "Send me an angel" came on the radio. ('Mitsukai' means 'Angel' in Japanese.) It calmed me down. I stopped crying and screaming and just sat there, listing to my own breathing. We rode home in silence. When we got home my father carried me to bed. I didn't leave my room for a week. I just sat in my room listening to 'Send me an Angel' over. And over. And over.

"I went to his funeral. I couldn't deny that he was dead any longer. I wanted to say good-bye. My governess was scandalized, because I didn't wear black or white, the mourning colors of England or Japan. I wore a tee shirt he'd given me and his favorite pair of jeans. I brought Usa-chan with me, as well as my Moogle, and my hair was tightly braided, the way I used to wear it when I was working on a math problem or dueling. And I was wearing fake glasses. I looked like I look like now.

"She took me off into the bathroom after the funeral. She hissed 'what do you think you are wearing? You are a disgrace to the name of Kaiba, as if you already weren't. You'll be kneeling on rice for that. Now, there's been a kink thrown into your marriage plans, but I have another possible suitor ready. He's the one of the CEOs of Ichiru Corp. There's an age difference- but' and I cut her off. I said ' No, I won't let you control me or frighten me any more. I've been a bit stupid, you bitch, but now I have something to say. I'm not your husband's bastard child. And I'm not some stupid little fuck head who will let people walk all over her. I like playing chess and go and dueling and gaming and science. And how dare you speak of Mitsukai's death as a 'kink', as anything but the tragedy it is. I am not a tool. I'm going to live my own life, and don't ever, ever imply that anyone in my family hates me. Hikari-,' and then she cut me off

"She screamed at me " Hikari _does_ hate you! She wishes you were never born, you little bitch! I hate you and everyone like you, and so does Hikari! She hates you for being born, for your gypsy whore of a mother taking what was rightfully hers. Hikari hates you!'

"Hikari stepped out of a stall just then, as did my mother. My governess's face went from a violent shade of red to white. Hikari said calmly 'You are wrong on so many levels. I love Kisa. I feel like she is my own daughter, and what the hell have you been telling her, you wrinkled old bat?' Then my mom started to say ' If I ever put another hand on my daughter again, or speak to her, or if I so much as see your face again, I cannot guarantee that you will live to speak of it. Get out of my sight,' and as she scrambled out of the room, Hikari said 'Wait. I have one more thing to say. My husband was abused as a child, treated the same way as you have treated Kisa. I suggest you get yourself a lawyer. Get out. Now,' And My governess ran from the bathroom."

Myou and Kira looked stunned. Kisa smiled wryly. "My father's lawyers tore her to pieces. She was utterly ruined. I never saw her again. But I still hate her with all my heart."

"So that guy who brought you to the nurses office was Mitsukai's cousin, Natsu. What a tacky name," Kira thought aloud. Myou hugged Kisa again. "Are you okay?"

Kisa smiled and said "No. But I will be. Thank you. I've had all these thoughts on my mind that I should have let go of a long time ago. The reason I came to Aoi was to get access to the cloning machinery. I was going to try and bring him back. I needed to see him again, to tell him I loved him, for him to be with me again. But now I realize that even if I brought him back, it wouldn't be the same. I'll always love him. But I need to move on. He wanted me to be happy, not some stupid micro phobic geek who never leaves her room," Kisa smiled, but then winced and keeled over. "Oh, my stomach- ah crap," She held her stomach. "I'm so sore! Ow! Crapcrapcrap"

Kira looked shocked "Kisa, did Natsu deflower you on the clinic bed! Yes, you're sore! Oh my god, you little slut!" (You jump to conclusions a lot, don't you Kira?)

Kisa smacked Kira so hard in the stomach that it knocked the wind out of her. "No, you idiot, I'm getting my period. Stupid,"

"Oh. I like my explanation better," Kira muttered resentfully, as the front door clicked open. "Hey, guys, we're home!" Valentine shouted. She peeked into Kisa's room. "We got stuff for dinner," She smiled. "Oh, yeah, we also have some rather sudden news. I'll tell you guys after dinner,"

"Thanks, V-kun. That's cool," Kira said. Valentine went back into the main room. Kisa stood up and said "I'm gonna get some aspirin. Thanks for, you know. Listening. I kinda like having friends,"

Biggest Mary Sue moment ever! YAY! God, I wrote this such a long time ago… geez…


	9. Chapter 9

Hey all my lovely and adoring readers. Ha. Any who, I decided to post five chapters at once, so you people better love me. I don't own Yu-Gi-oh, by the way.

**Chapter 9: Uniforms and a new roomie**

They all sat down to dinner together, chatting easily. You wouldn't have guessed that Kisa had been crying earlier. She was laughing now. Myou kept glancing at her, worried, but Kisa was fine.

They were all relaxing, eating ice cream, after dinner, when Valentine cleared her throat. "I have something to say" the others all stared at her. "Did Griff knock you up?" Alex snorted into his coke as Kira asked her latest annoying question.

"No, Kira," Valentine glared at her. "This afternoon they were checking for kids playing hooky, and they found us. Apparently you're not supposed to have other people staying in your rooms. So they took us to the headmaster, and one thing led to another…"

Everyone stared at her expectantly "So, I'm going to run the new school bakery!" She said, flinging her arms up in the air. Half a heartbeat later everyone recovered from their shock and started to cheer. Valentine smiled. "So, I'm going to be living in your dorm, and the guys are going across the hall,"

"Yay! Valentine! Are you gonna be going to school here too?" Myou asked.

"Nope! No homework, no fat annoying teachers, just cooking and butt kicking!" Valentine stuck out her tongue.

For a few minutes everyone talked about this new development. Then Griff piped up. "Oh yeah. Two more things. One, Kira, your mom and pop are going to be staying in Tokyo with Kaiba. Op is supposed to finish middle school here and then apply for Aoi. And two, your uniforms are here," He pointed to a large cardboard box.

Kira ripped the tape off with her teeth. "Oh my god. What ATROCIOUS THINGS ARE THESE?"

They looked like little frocks. "Here, Kisa, you try one on!' Kira shoved Kisa roughly into a bathroom. Kira locked the door. They heard several cries of protest.

"Aww, you're so cute! Just take your glasses off and put your hair down, and…!" Kira shoved Kisa out into the living room.

"I look ridiculous!" (The outfit is the one that Chi is wearing on the cover of Chobits 3, only with the top and bottom separated, arm warmers with big sleeves, and long, baggy socks with clogs. I don't own anything by Clamp, by the way). Kisa was trying to pull the skirt down when the doorbell rang. Optimus prime went to open the door.

"Hey, is Kisa here?" A tall boy with dark, messy hair stood at the door holding a daffodil he'd clearly taken from the school garden.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Don't come in Natsu! I look awful!" Kisa's face was tomato red.

Too late. He stood in the living room, staring at her. "What are you talking about? You look great,"

Kisa turned from a useless embarrassed lump of flesh into the ultimate-shojo-flowy-hair-huge-sparkly-eyes-girl. She did look cute, though. Her hair was down and wavy from the braids, and the blush of pleasure covered up the paleness of her skin.

Natsu blushed too, and handed her the daffodil. "Do you want to come on a walk with me?" He asked. "Sure," She smiled and little hearts with wings on them fluttered around her. She took his hand and walked out the door.

"I definitely prefer our old sociopath" Kira said, splattering the hearts with a flyswatter. Whenever she hit one, it exploded, releasing a floral scent and goo that tasted like strawberries. "And even though she looks cute, I'm not going to wear it. Alex, go buy me a boy's uniform,"

"You're going to need some black dye too," He said as he walked out the door

"Huh?" Myou had been spacing. "Whatever, I'm gonna go to bed," She added. She walked into her room, full of foreboding. She felt like something was coming. Something she didn't need to deal with.


	10. Chapter 10

A much longer chapter this time. Enjoy! God I wrote this such a long time ago. I don't own Yu-gi-oh or Star Wars. Too bad for Sam. Like I'd let him any where near Star wars if I owned it.

**Chapter 10: I won't call you Daddy**

A little update:

Eight months have passed since the last chapter. Optimus Prime entered Aoi a year early, during winter break. Everyone in school besides Kisa altered their uniforms. (The guys' uniforms were the typical Japanese guy uniforms, like the guys in YGO wear. Except Lilac). Valentine, Alex, and Griff ran the school bakery. Kisa and Natsu started going steady, and every freaking month they went to a new con.

This particular afternoon they were on break. All of them had decided to stay at the school. Kira and Myou were having a plastic light saber duel.

"I will defeat you Myou-Luke!" Kira wore a long black coat, black knee and elbow pads, and a black bike helmet, and sported a red light saber. Myou wore a simple tunic over white pants and had a green light saber.

Myou struck at Kira, but Kira blocked at the last second. They struggled for a minute, but finally Kira threw Myou's saber off. Then she jumped up and tried to stab Myou from above, but Myou tripped her. Kira stood back up and kept fighting. They were equally matched, with Myou's direct, carefully aimed blows and Kira's stealthy but violent strikes.

From above, on a hill overlooking the school, a stranger smiled. "I've found you, Myou."

Myou recovered her light saber, as it had been knocked out of her hands. Then she swiped Kira across the stomach, throwing her off her feet. "Do you give?" Myou asked the floored Kira.

"Fine, I give," Kira grumbled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," Myou taunted "You owe me three chocolate rolls, a cheese Danish, and two cream puffs!" she added, helping Kira to her feet.

Kira mumbled some obscenities, then plopped down on the grass next to Valentine, who was rubbing Griff's tummy (Oops, I forgot to mention, Griff is the spawn of a sphinx and a demon swordsman, hence the wings and lion tail. But really, he's like a huge, foulmouthed, hot-tempered kitty cat).

"Hey, Obi-wan, when are you gonna start fighting?" Kira asked Kisa.

"I'm busy right now," She was working on a blueprint for a new AI. She'd invented four since she'd started to go out with Natsu, who had also stayed at the school. Thankfully, Kisa was much less mushy around Natsu now. (The thought of anyone with Kaiba's genes being mushy, lovey dovey, and all that crap is wrong on many levels. Bleah)

"Too busy for a fake light saber battle? Treason to the empire!" Kira declared dramatically. "How 'bout you, Yoda?" Natsu shook his head. "Chewy?" Optimus Prime stuck his tongue out at her. He'd matured a lot in five months and his voice was starting to change.

"Hey, someone's coming," Myou said. She peered into the sun to scrutinize the tiny figure on the horizon. "Who is it? One of the teachers?"

"Nuh uh. None of them has such weird hair," Alex said. They stared at the man coming towards them. "Hey, he kind of looks like you, My…" Optimus Prime's deeper voice trailed off just as the man stopped in front of them.

"Hello, Myou. I've been wanting to meet you for a long time." Yami no Yugi, pharaoh Atemu, whatever his name was, stood in front of them.

"Is that anyway to greet your father?" He said to Myou, observing her thunderstruck look. "Come now, Myou. Shadi brought me back. My destiny is not yet completed, and this time, you are part of it. We must save the world,"

Myou stood up, shaking.

What happened next shocked her friends. They expected her to embrace her father, or start asking questions, or start crying.

"YOU BASTARD! I HATE YOU!" Myou screamed at him. "YOU LEFT MOM AND ME ALL ALONE! EVERY FUCKING FATHERS DAY I MADE YOU A CARD AND PRAYED TO GOD THAT I'D HAVE THE CHANCE TO GIVE THEM TO YOU, THAT I'D NEVER BE BAD IF YOU WOULD JUST COME BACK! AND YOU CAN'T EVEN SAY YOU'RE SORRY? NO ONE WANTED TO MARRY MOM BECAUSE YOU LEFT HER WITH ME! HER FAMILY TOSSED HER OUT, AND UNTIL I WAS FIVE SHE LIVED WITH HER BEST FRIEND UNTIL SHE GOT FAMOUS AND COULD SUPPORT US! I WANTED A DAD! I CRIED EVERY TIME SOMEONE COMPLAINED ABOUT THEIR FATHER! BUT YOU NEVER CAME! AND YOU WANT ME TO SAVE THE WORLD WITH YOU? WELL FUCK YOU!"

She looked at the bewildered Pharaoh scathingly "AND I WILL NEVER EVER CALL YOU DADDY! I CAN'T BELIEVE HOW STUPID I WAS!"

She tossed a bundle of papers at him. It took everyone no more than a second to realize they were father's day cards, Christmas cards, Valentines. He looked stunned as she turned and ran into the school building.

Immediately she heard footsteps behind her. She wondered who was following her. She ran into a girl's bathroom and locked herself into a stall. She heard the door creak open.

It took her a second to realize who had been following her "Go away. You aren't allowed in here."

"No one's in here but you and me" the voice on the other side of the door replied. She peeked under the door to look at the boy's shoes. They were really expensive and really cool.

"Please go away," She asked.

"Aww, you certainly know how to make a guy feel unloved." Optimus Prime's face peered over the stall door. She threw a roll of toilet paper at him. He ducked.

"Unlock the door now." He asked nicely. She shook her head, but something made her reach out and undo the latch on the lock. He walked in.

"I can understand why you're upset. He's been gone for most of your life, and then he shows up out of nowhere and asks you to leave behind a way of life, and your friends. Dad told me Yami used to be obsessed with friendship. Maybe the afterlife made him a little loopy. I don't know."

"Stop it, you're making me cry," She said. She was curled up in a ball, her long purplish hair curtaining her face. He reached over to hug her. "Aww, you're just so cute when you're in distress."

_Wow, he's really grown up on me._ Myou thought to herself. She'd liked him from the start (His initials were the ones she was writing out in chapter 5. His full name is Optimus Prime Zork Walker. Yes, his parents do hate him), but now he was grown up and mature, and um… um…_ hello_, fricking hot.

Myou started to cry helpless tears. He stroked her hair. "Hey, it's okay," he whispered into her ear, sending delicious shivers down her spine. She stopped crying. _No no no no no no no! This was wrong!_ He was one of her best friend's little brothers. But he was only four months younger than her and he was so…

Her thoughts stopped. _What was he doing? It felt so amazing. So really, really, really good. Wait the word was very, not really. Oh well, what did it matter, because she was k-_

"OH MY GOD! My god, did we just kiss?" Myou went beet red. Op smiled at her. "I mean, we're in the girl's bathroom for chrissake, and … and… I just met my dad, and…" He was kissing her again. With those evil lips that made her mind go blank and made her feel so good, all tingly and fuzzy and stuff.

A moan nearly escaped her lips when he broke away, but she swallowed it and promptly choked.

"Hey" He said. _Must resist those eyes, those really vivid green, beautiful eyes that suck you in._

"Hey, you" Myou whispered, her thoughts chaotic. _This is wrong! Kira will kill me! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ She thought. _I'm so confused._ She blushed redder. She tried to stand up and push passed him, but as she was walking out of the stall, he grabbed her from behind and started to kiss her neck.

If it was that wrong, on that many levels, why did it feel so good? She wasn't angry anymore. She was all melty and vulnerable, like a chocolate left out in the sun. Maybe it was because of her anger disappearing that she couldn't move. Her energy was gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, with the pharaoh and the rest of the gang:

Yami was still stunned. He started to pick up the papers. "I miss you daddy" "I love you Daddy," "Please come home," "Happy fathers day!" Stick figures of Myou, her mother, and himself stared up reproaching him.

Kira asked, "Why did Op just run off?" Kisa rolled her eyes. Sometimes Kira could be incredibly stupid. Valentine stood up.

"Frankly, Yami, I'm not surprised she blew up at you and ran off. She had every right to. You can't expect her to go off and save the world every five minutes because you're her father and you ask her to. She's her own person. But I understand your side too. My parents are traveling farther than you could even imagine finding someone, because it's my father's duty and mom won't leave him. That's the purpose of their life right now. I have to live with that, but you can bet I was pissed when they left me. Give her some time. She's still a kid. She has a life you're asking her to abandon. That is both selfish and righteous of you. She needs time" Valentine walked away, picking up Myou's abandoned light saber as she left.

With a few backward glances, the rest of the teenagers got up and walked away with her. They left the king of Games to wallow in his own miserable thoughts, chasing papers that fled from his touch, propelled by a bitter wind. (Sigh- so poetic)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mmm, stop, you're pure evil. Stop it… damn you, it feels so good" Myou protested weakly. She really didn't want him to stop. Op was still kissing her neck.

"Op, it feels so good… what are you doing? This is wrong, stop…" He did stop.

"No, I was just kidding. Don't stop," Myou said. Optimus Prime looked at her evily, proving that he was the Thief King's son.

"Say please"

"Please, pretty please, with sugar and caramel and hot fudge on top,"

"Please what?"

"Please keep kissing me"

He kissed her gently on the lips, giving her little butterfly kisses, until she moaned with frustration. His tongue sunk into her mouth, exploring her molars. She broke away from him "You are so evil, I hate you…" He licked her neck, making her quake with expectancy. His hand reached up her shirt, teasing the snaps on her bra until they opened. He ran his hand all along her belly and her back.

"Mmm, evil, so fucking evil… please don't stop," She begged. He entangled his hands in her hair, pressing her body up against the wall. Myou heard a heartbeat, not knowing if it was his or hers.

The door burst open. Valentine was glowering in the doorway. Myou looked over Op's shoulder, and he untangled his hands from her hair.

"I cannot effing tell you how lucky you are it wasn't Kira who found you, or you'd both be lying dead in your own blood. Optimus Prime, you aren't even supposed to be in here. And for Christ's sakes, have the decency to take your hands out of her shirt while I'm talking to you," Valentine said. She pulled out the hammer that anime people always appear out of nowhere. She smacked them both on the heads with it in one swoop.

"Honestly, Myou, I thought you had some sense. What the hell were you thinking? You should still be mad at your dad, instead of making out with Kira's little brother. Jesus, get a grip on yourself, please. What if things got heavier? Did you have a condom? No, you didn't. Blah blah blah stupid blah blah reckless blah blah blah if Kira had found you blah blah blah bagels with salmon blah"

Valentine lectured them for forty-five minutes before Kisa walked in.

"Oh, good. You found them. Let's get back to the dorm room. I'm starved," Kisa said.

Valentine almost protested, but then said "Sure. Griff said he was making waffles and bacon tonight,"

A couple of times as they walked back through the halls Myou caught Op's hand in hers. He smiled at her.

That night as she was falling asleep (After another lecture by Valentine) she couldn't keep from smiling into her pillow. She knew that she should be upset about what had happened with her father, but she felt giddy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Shadi, I don't understand it."

"Pharaoh, you aren't listening to me. She feels betrayed, and with good reason."

"But the world is endangered."

"Yes, but she is busy with her own life. Her life is made up of homework and making friends and falling in love. Not going off to save the world with a father who's been absent for her entire life. There are more pressing matters at hand. I must go. Fare thee well, great pharaoh."

Yami sat on his bed, looking at the papers in his hands. He remembered how sweet Tsuki had been, how strong the beer, how stupid he himself had been. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He wanted to forget, but he couldn't. He was aggravated at himself. He'd always had a father, or someone like it. He looked at the valentine in his hand.

"Dad, please come home to us"

He wondered if it was too late. And what a home would feel like to come home to, if it wasn't. He tried to imagine Tsukiko's face if he waltzed into her apartment. He couldn't. For the 50th time that night, he replayed that afternoon's events in his head.

((You have no IDEA of how much I've been plotting Myou x Optimus Prime. They're probably my favorite couple in this story, or any of the spin offs my sis is doing. Yay! BANZAI! ))


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, it's me again. Really short chapter, but I do not care. I don't own YGO.

**Chapter 11: Light meets dark**

Kira was waiting in a café, rereading the note in her hands.

" Hello, we've never met before, but I just found out where you were. You see, just as you are the child of the thief king, I am the daughter of Bakura Ryou, and since they shared a body, I thought we should meet. I live in Hokkaido, but I'm going to be coming to Tokyo. Could you meet me at on the 15th?

Sincerely,

Bakura Aya"

Kira couldn't believe she had actually agreed to this. Op had declined; he said something had come up. He had been hanging around Myou a lot. She wondered why? (Kira is a wee bit stupid). Wizzle twined around her leg.

The bell above the door jangled and a girl walked in. She was almost half a foot shorter than Kira, with huge blue eyes and short white hair. She looked around uncertainly for a second, until she saw Kira. She walked over to her. "Well, Konnichiwa," She said brightly. Kira nodded her head in response. "I'm Aya. You must be Kira, right?" Kira nodded again.

"So how is your dad?" Kira asked, in an awkward attempt at making conversation.

"Oh, he's good. I'm really excited. We're almost like twins! We were born on the same day, did you know? It's like a manga or something! I always wanted a sister. I'm an only child."

Kira grinned and relaxed a little. Aya was really cute. She just kind of seeped cuteness from her pores. (Her parents _are_ Ryou and Maki from Enter the light/ Volume Red, and Maki is so damn cute! GLOMP!).

Aya told Kira about her childhood. She'd grown up in Hokkaido with her parents. Her talent was writing and strategy games. She also talked about her mom's friends who'd taken Maki in when she ran away from her parents, Vyxta and Kitty, who lived next door.

Then Kira talked about her child hood. Living in Japan with her mom and dad, then going to Egypt with her dad to learn to be a thief herself. Meeting Alex and Valentine and Griff. Going to the states for a year, and then returning to Japan to finish Junior high in Domino city, and then coming to Aoi. About her roommates.

Aya smiled all through Kira's rambling, and even laughed a couple of times. They had talked for two hours before the door jangled again and an older Maki walked in.

"Come on, Aya, we have to go or we'll miss the train," Maki told her daughter. Aya waved at Kira. "Oh wait!" She exclaimed. "Here's my Email, and here's a present. Bye, Kira!"

Kira glanced at the Email address for only a second before she ripped open the present.

Inside was a gift basket of…

"BANANAS! THEY LOOK AT MEEEEEEEEE! DEAR GOD, SAVE ME!" Kira screamed at the top of her lungs. A card fell out of the bananas, and Kira picked it up.

"I just love Bananas, and I knew you would too, so I signed you up for a five year plan where they send you a hand of Bananas everyday for the next five years! Hope you enjoy it!" The card was signed Aya.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO gaspgaspwheezeOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Kira screamed.

(She is, for some inexplicable reason, terrified beyond mortal comprehension of Bananas. Loser.)

(Gomen Nasai that this chapter was so fricking short, but this was just kind of a frivolous chapter in between all the expositions of the past and romances and such. Yay!)


	12. Chapter 12

Hello. Alright, this is the second to last chapter I'm posting today. It gets mythology heavy here, so feel free to ask me if things confuse you. I don't own YGO.

**Chapter 12: The Ogdoad**

Kira walked in, disgruntled, carrying the bananas on a stick. She was so absorbed with how she would destroy the bananas that she didn't notice Myou and Op in the middle of a hot and heavy make out session. As she shut the door, something registered. She looked out of her bedroom door. Myou and her little brother were doing homework.

"Great, now I know I didn't take my meds this morning. I'm hallucinating." She told herself, shutting the door again, at which point Myou and Op started to make out again, blissfully oblivious of Valentine's warnings.

Kira turned on the TV. It was on the news. She started to watch. "A group of crazed fan girls are claiming responsibility for the theft of several Aoi prefecture museum artifacts. They call themselves 'The handmaidens of Thief King Bakura' and claim that they are going to resurrect the great lord Zork in Bakura's name. Let's watch the tape they sent us,"

Kira stared at the screen confused. She reached for her cell phone and dialed her father's number.

"Dad, turn your TV to channel 12 right now," She said as a girl with long flowing hair appeared on screen.

"My name in the Service of thief king Bakura is Hathor, and I am his right hand. We have come to rule the earth under the dark power of Zork through the power of myth. We will come for your sisters, daughters and wives to convert them into Handmaidens as well. With our mighty Army under the glorious Bakura, we will overcome all who stand in our way. Hail Bakura!" Hathor disappeared.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! Is this your doing?" Kira screamed in the phone.

"NO! Honestly, Kira, can you see me, magnificent as I am, founding such an egotistical plan?"

"Yes," she muttered. "But what does she mean 'through the power of Myth'?"

"Well, in the old texts, Zork represented Apep, the serpent who never dies, while the god cards represented Ra, who must fight the never ending battle between himself and Apep. If he loses, the sun will never rise again. Perhaps they mean to assign anyone with a part in the ancient texts to be assigned a role in classical myth. In that case, I would be seen as a manifestation of Apep. Atemu would then be Osiris, and so…" The thief king mumbled to himself.

"It is probable that you and your friends, as well as their parents, would play a major part in this. This is most troubling. I need time to dissect the old myths, as well as to ponder over these events. I must go, daughter. There is much to do, and if I guess right, not much time," Kira heard beeping from the other line.

She lay on her bed for a second. She decided that she officially hated fan girls. This was ridiculous. She sat up. She should probably warn the others. Her dad had said that Atemu had a part in this, so it followed that this was what Myou was supposed to save the world from. And where Yami no Yugi went, Kaiba pursued, and Kisa was probably in this too. She pounded her head on the headboard. "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR".

Kisa, however, had already seen the broadcast and figured most of this out by herself, and was already downloading every scrap of knowledge the internet had on Egypt or the myths of Egypt into a program she called Thoth, after the Egyptian god of cunning and words. She had also compiled every set of ancient hieroglyph, including the one that had appeared on the bottom of the winged dragon of Ra, and Thoth could translate them all, 100 words a second. She smiled, satisfied with her work. She started to work on a laptop sized hologram projector. She designed Thoth's appearance, and hooked in a keyboard. All she had to do was filter out all redundant or questionable information and put it in his system and everything would be ready to go. She sat back, waiting for her creation to be completed. As soon as he was finished, he could figure out exactly who each of her friends was supposed to represent.

She leaned back in her chair. The world was going to hell if all it took to destroy it was rabid fan girls. "Shit" she said out loud. She envisioned writing a letter to her father.

"Dear dad,

The world is once more in danger from crazed Egyptian people. So you're gonna have to put on the trench coat again and beat the pants off of rabid Bakura fan girls, for the sake of a past life you don't think ever happened.

Love,

Kaiba Kisa"

"Yeah, that'll go over real well," She said out loud. She thought for a second, and then smacked her forehead. It was so obvious. Hikari. Talk to Hikari, she could figure things out. She quickly wrote out an Email, scanned it once or twice to make sure it made sense, and sent it to Hikari. She had an idea of exactly why her father could barely stand Yami.

She looked over at Thoth and saw that he was almost done configuring. She was proud of him. And he looked really cute too. She snickered triumphantly at her success, her pure genius.

"KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Kira was standing in the doorway, screaming. "WE HAVE TO GO SAVE THE WOOOOORLD,"

"Stop bellowing. I already know about the handmaidens. I just Emailed Hikari, she's gonna help work things out,"

"Configuration for THOTH completed, standing by," A robotic manly voice said.

"Good. Thoth, reboot, then pull up a chart on the relationships and descent of all Egyptian gods with your analytical programs running at top capabilities," Kisa took off her glasses.

" Yes, Kisa-sama." The voice replied.

"Kira, go get Myou and Op. They'll be involved with this. If my guess is right, Myou is the one in the most danger." Kisa said. Kira wordlessly turned around to look at the living room "Op, Myou, come here," Oblivious of the fact that they were both extremely ruffled and it was obvious to anyone with an IQ higher than three that they had been making out seconds before. Luckily, Kira's IQ is drum roll please two point five.

Kisa rolled her eyes at their disheveled appearances, but said nothing. After a moment of watching Thoth reboot, she finally tore her eyes away. "Okay, here's the deal. There's an organization called the Hand Maidens of Thief King Bakura who's trying to resurrect Zork."

"Who?" Myou asked.

"Who what?"

"Who is Zork?" Everyone in the room except Myou did the fally-down thing that anime people do. Kisa straightened herself.

"I'd forgotten, you don't know about any of this. Pharaoh Atemu went to a world of his memories, and my father and some of Atemu's friends watched his forgotten memories as well. It seems that my father, yours, and Kira's all had parts in the world of memory. Therefore, it's logical that the handmaids will come after us first off. I tried to hack into their web page, but the firewalls encrypted in it are almost elaborate enough for Kaiba corp. I need the kind of technology that only dad has for that. But it seems they're trying to bring about Zork's resurrection by a combination of old myths and the artifacts they stole from a museum. I have suspicions about what role we will play in this, especially you, Myou, but for now we have to wait and see until Thoth is finished."

They all stared at Thoth until the program beeped. A hologram of a sexy Egyptian man appeared. "I have done as you asked, Kisa-sama. I await further instructions."

"Good. Pull up the profiles of the eight final contestants in Battle city, as well as my father," Kisa said. Pictures appeared next to Thoth, with profiles around them. " Delete Mai and Jou," Thoth bowed, and the pictures disappeared. "Hm, interesting, they were like the Ogdoad, the group of eight. With the God cards combining as Atum or Ptah, it was the Ennead. Well, in any case, Mai and Jou weren't in the memory world. I'd take out Marik, Isis and Rishid, but they're connected with the ancient scripts. They could figure into this as well." Kisa mumbled to herself. "Thoth, if Thief King Bakura represents Apep, the god cards represent Ra, and the pharaoh is Osiris, how do we figure in?"

A buzzing noise filled the room. "I would suspect that Kaiba Seto would be Seth, mortal enemy of Osiris, Hikari to be Nephthys, your mother to be Astarte, and you to be a child of Seth. I could not determine which one is most probable. Bakura and his family are probably not distinct figures, but rather shadows or minions of Apep,"

"How likely is it that Myou's mother represents Isis and therefore Myou represents Horus?"

Thoth blinked twice. "This is almost certain. And I would draw the conclusion that she is in very great danger."

"That's good for now. Shut down. I can explain the rest." Kisa told the AI. He nodded, bowed, and then disappeared.

"How am I in danger?" Myou asked.

"In the stories Isis knew Ra's secret name, holding power over him. But she didn't keep this power; she passed it onto her son, Horus. Had he had wanted to, he could have over powered the sun. I'm guessing you have some type of power. This power could possibly be used to awaken Zork." Kisa replied. "We're all in some danger. If I'm right, I'd say that the handmaids already know where we are. That's why I Emailed Hikari. I told her the same things I've just told you. She's sending a plane to pick us up in half an hour. We'll be safer at my house. Plus I need to try and hack the Handmaid's web site. Our families are already there." Kisa said. Everyone dumbly nodded at her.

"Hey, don't even think of leaving us behind!" Valentine's cheerful voice came from the doorway. Griff, Alex, and Natsu stood behind her. "We're the new Ogdoad. Nun and Naunet," Valentine pointed at herself and Griff. "Heh and Hauhet" she pointed at Kisa and Natsu. "Kek and Kauket," she pointed at Kira and Alex. "And Amun and Amaunet" she pointed to Op and Myou.

"I see your point, but you can't go. It's too dangerous," Kisa said.

"It's dangerous here, Ki-chan," Natsu said. She sighed.

"You're right. Go pack up," Kisa resignedly said.

"Umm, this might be a bad time, but I have to point out that I can't even duel" Myou said weakly.

"You can't duel? The daughter of the King of games can't duel?" Kisa said, disbelievingly. Myou nodded. "Oh well. I can beat the pants off of anyone who wants to get in our way," Kisa said, recovering quickly.

"I can duel too, and so can Kira," Op added. Kisa smiled. "Okay, then. Go pack up, time's a wasting". Natsu gave her a peck on the cheek before he left. She blushed happily. As she looked around her room, she couldn't believe they'd been here eight months. It seemed like just yesterday.

She started to pack up again.


	13. Chapter 13

God I used to write such short chapters. Enjoy, folks! PH33R mass updations. :P. Any who, I don't own YGO. Aw, Myou just wants to be normal. Wait, who's this story about? Well, it seemed like it was about Kisa at first, but now it's more like it's about Myou. If Kira had it her way, I'd be about her. No, it's about all three of them. Kisa and Myou just have more drama around them, I think. I wuvs them so much… now I'm all nostalgic… god this was a long time ago. It was actually last year. I wrote something like the first six chapters before I had an account. Hmm… ah well. Here ya go. R&R or I eat your soul.

**Chapter 13: The millennium items**

They were on the plane to Kisa's house. Myou had smiled at the design. It looked like a bigger blue eyes white jet. The seats were comfortable, and there was a flight attendant who rolled her cart of soft drinks and snacks up and down the isle every ten minutes. Kira was asleep in the front, her headphones still blaring music. Kisa was formulating plans with Thoth, Alex, and Natsu. Valentine was asleep, lying against Griff.

Myou sat in the very back of the jet. She was confused. She wanted to be normal, to not have whatever power her body held. Optimus Prime plopped down beside her. He smiled at her reassuringly. She tired to smile back, but couldn't. He hugged her, but even the tingly feeling his touch inspired couldn't brush away the misery.

"I don't want this," she told him, and he kissed her on the head. He didn't say anything. Nothing he could say would change anything. She uncurled herself and hugged him. "Make it go away, for a little while at least," She begged. He kissed her gently on the lips and held her until she fell asleep.

He was worried about her. Hell, he was worried about everything. He wished he had a way to make her smile. Fucking fan girls.

"Please return to your seats and fasten your seat belts, we are preparing for landing" A voice said from over the intercom. Kisa shut off Thoth as the plane gently bumped the ground once, twice.

The plane slowed to a stop. Stairs were rolled out onto the landing strip and the passengers climbed down them, blinking and rubbing their eyes sleepily. Some of the staff from the mansion carried down their luggage.

"Mom! Dad! Hikari!" Kisa flew past the others to greet her family. Kaiba looked the same as always. Hikari had long, shining blonde hair and blue eyes. Kisa's mom was the same height as her daughter, with serious dark eyes and short light brown hair. Kisa hugged her dad and Hikari, and kissed her mom on the cheek.

"These are my room- my friends. That's Kira, that's her little brother, Optimus Prime, and Kira's boyfriend Alex. That's Valentine, that's Griff, that's Natsu, and that's Myou," Kisa said, pointing at each one as she said their name.

"Guys, this is my Dad, Seto Kaiba, that's my mom, and that's Hikari," Kisa told her friends. Pleasantries and smiles were exchanged for a few minutes before Hikari said, "You all must be starved. Dinner should be ready by now. And I believe there are a few parents here who haven't seen their children."

The large group was walking in when there was a huge explosion in the front yard. Some sort of capsule had landed there. As the smoke cleared they saw a large figure emerge. They realized then that it was a person with someone else slung across their shoulder.

"Oh god. She didn't…" Kisa said.

"My begonias…" her mother moaned.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I have succeeded! Fan girls weep! For in my arms I carry the one, the only, VASH THE STAMPEDE! I AM ULTRA FAN GIRL!"

"Oh my god, Kyo, what have you done?" Hikari screamed down at the figure.

Kyo's figure appeared on the lawn with a blonde man in a red coat unconscious in her arms. "Behold!" Kyo screamed.

"Security, have that mad woman removed from my property at once," Kaiba said into his watch.

"Kaiba! I think I broke your timey thingy! Is that okay?" Kyo asked brightly.

(What Kaiba says cannot be printed, as it managed to somehow offend every culture, race, religion and creed. So here are some bunnies. Bunnies, bunnies, bunnies. Alrighty then, back to the story).

The slightly shell-shocked group recovered after a few moments of silence. They didn't wait to see Kyo dragged screaming off the lawn with her drugged booty. They followed Kaiba into his house.

They were lead into a large lobby/ den. Myou had only a moment to gawk at the expensive looking decorations before she saw her mom.

"MOMMY!" She yelled, running across the room. Her mother smiled at her with large, slanted red eyes under blue hair. "Hey, kiddo. How've you been?"

Kira's family was also in the process of being reunited. As far as Myou could see, Bakura celebrated his love for his children by strangling them. Whatever. She looked at Valentine, who was saying, "Mom, what are you doing here?"

"I decided to drop in and check up on you. It gets tiring, roaming the multi-verse, searching for a fallen and his human bride. Dad sends his love, but he has a lead that could be real important," V's mother said. Myou looked away from them.

"Mom, it's so good to see you. I met dad," Myou said.

Her mother hugged her tightly. "It's okay. You'll feel better with some dinner in you. You're too skinny."

Myou smiled at her. What kind of power had she inherited from her mother? Myou looked like her dad. She didn't seem to be like her mom at all, except for her skills at drawing. They shared familial bonds and a last name. That was about it.

They ate dinner at a huge oval table, the kind that goes with the average idea of rich people eating, one person at one end, and one at another. But tonight the table was full to bursting, and groaning with the amount of food put on it. The meal was full of laughter, except for Kaiba, who was still sulking because Kyo broke his time machine.

That night Myou took her shower in a bathroom that was bigger than the place she and her mom had lived in with Kyo. She thought about how weird it was that with such different childhoods she'd become so close with her roomies. She dried her hair and washed her face before putting on her pajamas. Someone knocked at the door.

"Hey, Kira said she wants to meet everyone in her room," Alex said. Myou nodded and smiled, following him into Kira's room.

Everyone was sitting in comfy chairs around a little table. There was a fireplace made of rosy brick with a roaring fire, and a maid had brought in just baked cookies and milk. Myou sat down next to Op and smiled at him. He returned her smile with a wink, because his mouth was currently full of cookies and gooey chocolate.

"Mmm, I've got somethin' to say," Kira cleared her throat. "Okay, um, on the plane I had a dream with this guy with a towel on his head. He told me to do this, so…" Kira opened up a large black case. Inside, nestled in burgundy velvet, lay the seven millennium items.

"Mr. I wear a towel said that there'd be one that called to each of us, and that Myou wasn't supposed to take one, because of whatever 'power' she has, but that the rest of us should,"

"On the count of three, then?" Valentine said. The others nodded. Myou curled up in a ball and watched through glistening eyes.

They all reached out. A shockwave ran through the house, jolting any who felt it into somewhere deep within themselves. A light flashed.

Suddenly everything was normal. The seven were each holding a millennium item. The puzzle lay in Kira's hand, the ring in Op's, the eye in Valentine's, the rod in Kisa's (that sounds dirty :P), the key in Natsu's, the Tauk in Griff's, and the scales in Alex's.

"Why the hell did I get a fucking girly necklace?" Griff yelled.

"Oh, hush. Just shut your mouth, Griff. Give us time to think," Valentine snapped. She was shaking. She had never felt before, like she was in a million places at once. Stars were whizzing past her nose.

"Anyone else feel really weird?" Kisa asked. There was a murmur of assent.

"Yeah. I can see everything, but its all really big and bright," Kira said.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Myou said abruptly. She felt a little envious and a little hurt. They were all experiencing something that she couldn't. She hadn't asked to be like this. She wanted to be back at the school, drawing, hanging out, fighting to get to the head of the line before chocolate rolls sold out, and having make out sessions with Op. She felt so alone.

"Should we really just let her go?" Natsu asked as Myou left.


	14. Chapter 14

Aww… I'd forgotten how cute this was… so adorable. A little (no, very) random. But that's okay. Yeah, I just posted another fic, The Fox's Wedding, which is a Naruto fic about Naruto and Hinata. Yay! Happy happy joy joy! dances

Okay, happy reading! R & R!

**Chapter 14: Nightmares **

Myou was dreaming. She tossed and turned, the sheets tangling between her legs. Voices taunted her. Monsters scraped her face with their claws, making her face into a bloody mask of gore. A monster grabbed her hand, pushed it against the wall, and stabbed a pencil through it. "They hate you, they hate you , THEY HATE YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" Myou screamed. She woke up with a start, drenched in cold sweat. This was the third time she'd woken up. The first time she'd had a maid bring her some milk; the place was like a hotel. But it was one in the morning. And she couldn't get back to sleep. She wouldn't go back to the monsters.

She grabbed a pillow and opened the door to the hall. It was long and dark, stretching on endlessly. She took a breath, walked across the cold marble floors in her bare feet, and started to knock on a door.

Optimus Prime wasn't able to sleep either. He was too excited. He'd taken off the Millennium Ring, but he could feel it staring at him. His father had been part of it. He glanced at Benvolio, his pet chameleon, who was snoozing in a chair.

There was a knock on the door. He walked over to it and opened it. Myou was standing there in only her underwear and a long shirt. "I couldn't sleep. I kept waking up. Can I sleep in here?"

HELL YEAH! "Sure, you can," Op replied nonchalantly. She came in and stared at the fireplace. "It's so pretty in here." She said. He smiled and nodded. Then he went over and put his arms around her. She tried to soak in the safety and security in his arms. It was hard to believe she'd ever thought of him as just her best friend's little brother.

"You should try to get some more sleep," He told her.

She shook her head. "Every time I go to sleep, I have nightmares. I don't want to go to sleep. I just want to stand here and pretend that we're here because it's summer vacation and Kisa invited us. I want to pretend everything is normal and boring,"

"Hey, hey, don't be like that," He said to her. He kissed her in the hollow spot where her ear and neck connected.

"Please don't leave," She said.

"Silly, I won't leave you. Not now, not ever." He replied.

"I'm tired," She said.

He grinned. "Just go lie down. You don't have to go to sleep, just lie down,"

"Evil. You're trying to get me to go to sleep,"

His eyes gleamed. She glared at him. "Will you sleep next to me?" she asked, like a little kid.

"Okay," he tried to remain calm. She lay down and he lay down next to her. She snuggled into his chest, like a kitten seeking warmth. His arms felt so good when they were around her.

After only a few seconds she fell asleep again. This time her dreams were peaceful, serene. She smiled in her sleep. Op looked at her, and as he traced her lips he said quietly to himself "You sure know how to tempt a guy," His mind filled with depraved thoughts instantly. He flushed. "BAD TRANSFORMER, BAD!" he told himself.

"In just a second I'm going to get up and sleep on the floor,"

"Any minute now,"

"Just a few more minutes,"

Soon they both lay asleep in each other's arms.


	15. Chapter 15

Oh my god people read this. I have something over four hundred hits. Wow, that makes me happy. I was actually thinking about what a failure I was but…! Yay! And thanks, Sparkle Kaiba, for the pm. I was a little confused, because I have more than one story (). Anyways, this was the chapter where I realized I had never given out character descriptions, so yeah… I hope you like it anyways. And have fun skiing in Vermont, Kari-chan! I hope it snows…(). Read and review, people!

**Chapter 15: Egypt, here we come!**

"Optimus Prime, wake up this INSTANT! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU!" His mother was shaking him. His head rolled back and forth. "Go way, mom. I don't wanna go to school!"

"MY SON DEFLOWERED THE PHARAOH'S DAUGHTER! UP YOUR'S ATEMU! BOO-YAH!"

What the fuck was going on? Op opened his eyes. His mother was glaring at him, while his father danced in the background. "Whuzzgoinon?" He asked.

"I'd like you to explain that, young man! What did you do to this poor defenseless girl? First your father founds a psycho world conquering harem…"

"HEY, I SAID I DIDN'T DO THAT!"

His mother continued as if she hadn't heard the thief king "And then I find you… you…" She stopped, over come by emotion "I find you IN BED with this helpless girl!" She hissed.

"Mom, nothin' happened. She was having nightmares and she asked if she could come in here. I meant to sleep on the floor, but I was too tired and fell asleep here and … MOM, LISTEN TO ME!" Op yelled at his mother, who was huddled on the floor, wailing, "My little baby boy is gone, replaced by a filthy SLUT! WHY ME? Kira turned out alright!"

"MOM, Kira is a professional thief! Her dream is to sack the most famous museum of all time! How is that 'Alright'?"

After an hour and a half of shouting, he finally got his point across. His mother peered at him. "Are you telling the truth, Op?"

"YES, mom. I am. Nothing happened last night," He said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, then. I'm going to go get some lunch. Come on, honey, lets go," Amelia said, dragging a struggling thief king out of the room. (He's gone soft in his old age).

My some miracle, Myou was still asleep. He looked at her, and his heart melted. She was just so cute. His lips brushed her forehead and her eyelids fluttered open. "Hey," She said. He snuggled down beside her. "You have no idea how…" He was about to say, "how much trouble you got me in," but something made him change his mind. "How cute you are" he finished. She smiled at him. He returned her grin.

"I'm hungry. And I had this really weird dream. There was this woman, and she kept telling me stuff I didn't understand. And then it changed, and I saw this guy in a barrel singing a song about bacon. And then his voice kept changing, and he was talking about a poor defenseless girl and how she'd been deflowered, and his voice changed again and he kept saying she'd got it wrong. Dreams are weird and they scare me. But I'm okay if I'm with you," She leaned against his shoulder.

He blushed. She hadn't been quite as asleep as he thought. "Let's go get some lunch. It's nearly noon, and I'm starved,"

"I'll go get dressed and meet you in five minutes." Myou said, hopping off the bed. She felt strangely at peace with herself and the world she was supposed to save. Maybe it was the dream about that woman. When she opened the door to her room she crossed to look at herself in the mirror. She was odd in the fact that she never did the thing that all girls do, which is check herself in every mirror she passed. She never looked at herself in the mirror.

What did she see? A medium sized girl, with purple hair that faded to magenta at the spiky ends. It was getting long now; it almost reached her belly button. And her bangs were the same as the pharaoh's, jutting out at any angle with their goldish green points. Her hair was up in her customary fashion, two short ponytails on either side of her head sticking up, and the rest of it down. Her eyes, always her favorite feature, were large and striking. Maybe her mother _was_ expressed in them; they were a blend of the deep violet of her father's and the blood red of her mother's. Her skin was soft and a pale gold. Her hands were short, but had long, slender fingers. Her breasts were just bumps on her chest, but maybe they were getting bigger. She didn't want to have walnuts on her chest for the rest of eternity. Her legs were long and pale, and her feet were small. Was that what she really looked like? She'd never thought about it before.

She quickly pondered what to wear before she slipped into a plain black dress with long sleeves. She couldn't stop thinking about how many different ways there were to look. So may noses and mouths and eyes, and that was just faces!

She shook herself from her reverie. She walked down the hall and knocked on Op's door. He opened it a moment later, dressed in a gray shirt and loose jeans. She contemplated his face. His nose was long and hawkish, like his father's, and though his lips looked deceptively normal, she knew how overpowering they were. His hair was short and white and had a few cowlicks and stuck up in some places. His roots were dark, though. She noticed how the top of her head came up to his mouth, the perfect difference in height. He was long and lanky, but with a certain grace to his big hands and feet. She already knew his scent, the smell of his favorite type of laundry detergent, the faint tang of metals and oil, and the heady perfume that was just his, that made her think of the desert. And his eyes, a pure verdant green, like the awakening of a dune after rain. He smiled at her, and she saw how perfect his shining teeth were.

They arrived in time to eat with everyone, and Myou was delighted to have more people to look at. Her friends were all around her. She could take as long as she wanted to look at them. She was so enraptured she didn't touch a thing on her plate, and nearly forgot to breathe once… or twice.

Kisa sat directly across from her. Kisa had inherited most of her features from her father. She had received her sharp blue eyes from Kaiba, as well as the mouth that looked a little awkward when smiling. But she had her mother's small nose, and a trace of her mother's darker skin under the unhealthy paleness, testimony to how much time she spent inside. Her hair was softer than Kaiba's as well. She was rather short, too. If she hadn't been such a sociopath, she would have been huggable. She had calluses on her fingers from typing. She wore granny clothes that hid her chest. Her shoulders were small and sloped.

Kira sat next to her. Her hair was white, sleek and smooth, and up in ponytails, as always. Her sharp golden eyes were the color of yellow wine, and she had her mother's long nose and small mouth. Her skin was tanned and her breasts were like freaking melons. She wasn't very curvy, and slightly slouched her shoulders, making her look shorter than she was. Her hands and feet, like Op's, looked graceless and oversized.

Natsu was on Kisa's other side. He looked almost exactly the same as Mitsukai did in Kisa's print club of them together, but his hair was a lighter brown. His eyes were wide, hazel, unassuming. His hair was a catastrophe, sticking up and falling down, completely ruffled, some parts curling and some spiky. His nose was sharp, and his mouth curved into an easy smile. He was an inch shorter than Myou, and his long legs made him look gangly.

Valentine sat across from Natsu. Her hair was up four ponytails, two one on top, and two hanging down. She always wore a band of cloth or a band-aid across her forehead. She had thick fingers and long palms, and she was taller than even than Op. One of her eyes was a pale green, and the other was brown. She was skinny, too. Almost like a stick. She had averaged sized feet and hands. Her nose was small, and her lips were dark red.

Next to her was Griff, eating froot loops with a spoon, hunched over his bowl like someone might try to take it from him. His long golden bangs covered his eyes, never revealing them, though Myou could see shadows that suggested them. His nose was blunt, like a cat's, and he had tiny fangs in his mouth. He never wore a shirt, and his bare chest was hairless and tanned. His wings flapped lazily behind him, the feathers a mix between brown and gold, casting a tawny glow over his body. His hands were calloused from using a sword, and his limbs were long and graceful, in the way a cat's muscles ripple. He could walk with complete silence and a silky speed that was almost eerie. His lion's tail swished on the ground.

Alex was on the other side of Kira; His light blue hair with its long bangs constantly shadowing his face. His eyes were jade green, and his muscular limbs were browned by the sun. His mouth was big and almost always open, and he had a slight Irish accent, inherited from the grandmother who raised him. His father had become a famous archeologist, and he followed in his footsteps.

"Myou, are you gonna eat? I thought you were starving," Op prodded her, looking worried. She broke her trance and started shoveling food in her mouth. It tasted better than anything she'd had for a long time.

"Guys, I have something to say," Kisa said suddenly. "Last night I was able to hack into the Handmaidens' website. I found out where their headquarters is. It's built on the ruins of Alexandria. They really have some incredible technology. I was also able to find a list of handmaidens they had converted and girls they were planning to capture. Their abilities are unbelievable. They have over a hundred thousand members at this point, and their number grows every hour because of all the kidnappings. I couldn't find any plans that had to do with you, Myou. But I think it's stupid for us to just sit around when the threat grows bigger. I say that we go ahead and try to stop them while we can. Other wise, we'll just get sucked into this whenever they want us too. Myou, I know you don't want to go save the world, but…"

Myou stared at Kisa determinedly "I don't like it, but if it comes to waiting around with our tails between our legs, no offense Griff, and going out there and doing something, than I pick going out there,"

Everyone smiled, and Op squeezed her hand under the table. "Alright, if that's settled, I need to make a plan. School's a waste at this point; we only have two days until summer break. I had Detriz mail our exams, though, and we have to do them. But besides that, I guess its just a hang out fest until it's time to go," Kisa said, pushing her glasses up her nose.


	16. Chapter 16

Hello, people. This is pretty much a random ass chapter, but it has cuteness in it (Kira you skank). I like the irony of Myou barely being able to duel, that was well thought out. And I like the line about the shrine to the gnarly toenail clippings behind the sink… Okay, read and review!

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. I bet that was simply too much for you to bear and a whole bunch of you just keeled over from shock.

**Chapter 16: Vacation**

After finishing up their final exams, the vacation got fun. They had the Kaiba mansion practically to themselves, and they had a blast. They bowled, swam, played tennis, had more light saber battles, and watched movies in a theater, all within the safety of Kaiba money and security. Myou started learning the basics of Duel monsters. She was surprisingly slow, though, and it took her forever to even tie with Griff, the most mediocre duelist among them.

A week after they came, Kaiba moved the families of Marik and Isis to the all-encompassing glory of Kaiba Security. Isis had ended up marrying Rishid, who woulda thunk, and Marik had settled down with a girl named Sibuna. Their children were a close-knit group that everyone knew from school. On the day of their arrival they all sat in the lobby, waiting for the plane to come in. They heard the humming of the engine as the plane landed. As the group of Egyptians came in the door to the lobby, Hikari screamed.

"Aka! Aka, is that you? It's so good to see you!" Hikari squealed.

Sibuna panicked "I am not Aka, I am not Aka the magical shape shifting cow!" (Poor stupid Marik, exactly what have you married?).

"You're Aka? The crazed fan girl who kept calling my house and leaving weird messages with heavy breathing? The one who sent me five love letters a day?" Marik said, paling.

"Okay, fine, I admit it! I am Aka! But we're married! The past shouldn't matter anymore, right?" Aka said.

"I suppose you're right. We have a kid, and a whole life, and you haven't expressed any fan girl qualities," (Little did Marik know, she had a shrine to his gnarly toenail clippings behind the bathroom sink.)

Their son, Bete, looked bored. Isis shook her head "Oh how the proud have fallen," she said. Eric smiled and waved at Myou, while his sister glared at everyone. Eric's sister seemed to be completely bald, save two patches of hair grown out into ponytails. Ryou and Maki also came, Aya in tow, and the group had a new face in it.

Myou would look back on that time as one of the happiest in her life. She felt calm with everything at large. The fighting hadn't started yet, and she wanted to enjoy the peaceful days of summer before they were off to Egypt.

Kira was worried, though. She knew from past experiences how much trouble fan girls could be. They were like roaches, they didn't ever die, and they just kept breeding. And the fact that they were able to break into that particular museum, when Kira was still working on how to get passed the sensors on the ninth floor, disturbed her. And she was starting to find Aya's obsession with bananas more than a little terrifying (the damn bananas found her no matter what). And she could tell Kisa wasn't having any brilliant inspiration striking her lately. She'd simply been using the blueprints of the Handmaiden's HQ and mapping out different escape routes. Kira, for one, was antsy. She wanted to get out and kick butt. Alex mentioned it, late at night with his arms slung loosely around her bare waist.

"You've been so tense lately. Is something wrong?" He asked, snuggling closer to her body, radiating warmth from where it lay naked under the sheets.

"I'm just tired of waiting around. I want to be out there, trying to stop them, instead of being cooped up here while Kisa runs around in circles trying to come up with a freaking plan. Let's just go in there with a fricking bazooka and blow their heads off. Stupid fan girls don't keep anything there anyways,"

"Dear god, she's at it again," He said in Gaelic. She glared at him

"Show off. Mr. ' I speak English, Japanese, Chinese, Gaelic, Arabic, Latin, ancient Egyptian, French and German'. Stupid smart person,"

"Yup, that's me, speaker of nine languages," Alex smiled. "While you still haven't even mastered Japanese,"

"Shut up, you little Irish pansy,"

That same night Kisa had been pulling the third all-nighter in a week, trying to figure out what to do. She was running low on energy and still hadn't come up with anything. She knew their main plan consisted of using the artifacts they'd stolen from the museum, concentrating Myou's power to harness the energy of the artifacts. What ever else they intended to do was shrouded in secrecy. She tried hacking their personal files, especially the ones that belonged to Hathor, but nothing came up. They were none too fond of computers, it seemed.

"Kisa-sama, I believe you require sleep," Kai-chan said finally. "You are not functioning properly and you necessitate proper nutritious foods,"

"I do not. Besides, I'm almost at a break through," Kisa lied. She took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose, a gesture that meant she was getting nowhere and only frustrating herself. "Oh, hell," She finally said. "Screw this. We're getting nowhere and the handmaidens are getting more power. We're going to freaking Egypt. Boku-kun, leave a message with the maid service. By the time we are done eating breakfast, I want us packed and ready to go. Let's blow this Popsicle stand,"

Myou fell out of bed the next morning. She blinked sleepily before she realized that she'd been woken by Kisa blowing an air horn from the doorway.

"Rise and shine, it's Egypt time. I want to get going before dad gets wind of what's going on. Boy will he be pissed," Kisa said. "C'mon, let's get breakfast, the maids are going to pack, and everyone else is already eating,"

Myou sleepily followed and ate her breakfast, a steaming bowl of oatmeal with toast. Everyone seemed tired. Groggily Natsu asked, "What time is it, Ki-chan?"

"It's six thirty. We have to get going, c'mon," Kisa said impatiently. Everyone finished the oatmeal in silence, but their thoughts were the same. "She woke us up at six in the morning?"

When they got back to their rooms, all their stuff was neatly packed. All they had to do was haul it down to the airstrip, where Kisa was having one of the "smaller" jets meet them. It ended up being able to seat twelve people and had a mini bar and pool table. The steps had just been rolled up to the door of the plane when an angry bellow shocked all of them into immobility

"KISARA MIGAWA KAIBA, JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" A very angry Kaiba was striding towards them. Kisa looked down at her feet. "Running away with your plane and going to Egypt," Kaiba glowered at her for a moment. "Then you're going to need this," He said, roughly shoving a metal brief case at her. She opened it. Inside was a white trench coat, like the one he wore in battle city, a duel disk and his deck. "Dad…"

"Be careful. And if anything happens to my deck, you will be grounded for the rest of your life," He said

"Thank you, Dad. Tall Mami I'm sorry, and Hikari that I'll be okay," Kisa said, hugging her father.

He nodded. "Now scram so I can tell your mother I had no idea that you had such a devious plan," Kisa smiled and climbed onto the plane.

Kisa stepped into the plane and started to take off (She was flying, she's been able to since she was ten). She waved at her father. He pretended he didn't see as he walked in. She set the coordinates on autopilot, letting Ai-chan fly. She walked into the back. Everyone was collapsed, dead asleep, and a few more hours didn't sound too bad to her, either. This was a fifteen-hour flight, after all (I have no idea how long it would actually take to get to Egypt from Japan, It's a guess).

And there it is. Stare at it in wonder…


	17. Chapter 17

Mmm… been awhile since I updated, huh? Well, I got all depressed over a crappy review about one of my stories and didn't update for a long time. Oh well. Here's the latest chapter! Wow, there are only five more chapters… I think. Any who, read and review!

**Chapter 17: My dad the porn star**

Myou woke up, disoriented. She wasn't sure where she was for a minute, until her memory filled her in. Oh yeah, She was on her way to Egypt. She couldn't fight, duel worth shit or do anything of use.

"Crap" She said out loud. "Huh? What's wrong?" Op asked her. He turned off his I-pod (Grr. I want one of them. GRR). She smiled at him. "It's nothing, really. I'm just nervous," He smiled back reassuringly. "You'll be okay," He said. Her heart did a back flip.

"Frankly, I'm surprised Kira hasn't caught on yet," Kisa said, leaning over the seat in front of them. "Don't worry, she's still asleep. You're fine," she added when she saw their worried expressions.

" Are we being that obvious, then?" Myou asked. Kisa rolled her eyes and stood up. She got the trench coat out of the brief case and tried it on. It fit her surprisingly well. She struck a pose for them, and they applauded. "It looks good on you,"

"Yeah, but how am I supposed to sit down in it? The back sticks up, and it won't bend. I used to wonder how dad got his trench coats like this. He needs to put less starch in the laundry," Kisa replied, taking it off. She hung it carefully on the back of her chair. She grinned eagerly.

"I really can't wait to see all that technology. I'm going to have to confiscate some,"

"Like father, like daughter, huh? The spitting image of the ruthless Kaiba," Op remarked conversationally.

"Hardly. I watched his battle city duels. He was such a bitch. He was too obsessive. Makes me wonder why Hikari fell for him, he must have still been like that when they met. I don't see why fan girls go for the cold, heartless type. Do they think they can change them? Makes my head hurt,"

"What, thinking about why any girl would choose a cold hearted bitch when they could have a loveable geek?" Myou teased. Kisa blushed.

"What do you want to do when this is finished?" Kisa asked abruptly. She embarrassed and trying to cover it up. She didn't do so well.

" I want to finish school. I think I'll either go to America or Paris for college. Maybe Julliard or sumthin'. Then I wanna come back to Japan and hopefully become successful enough to live as an artist," Myou replied. "What do you want to do?"

"Since Mitsukai died, I didn't really have any plans. I just wanted to recreate him. But now I think I'll do design work for Kaiba Corp. Maybe I can take dad's place and run Kaiba Corp. one day. I don't know. Maybe I'll take Tokyo U's entrance exam for kicks," Kisa shrugged, as if she didn't care. "What do you want to do, Op?"

"I want to work as a mechanic and design and fix motorcycles and stuff. I don't know what else. And I wanna buy a motorcycle and be a biker," He said enthusiastically. Kisa looked back and forth between them.

"Lord, if you two get married…" She trailed off, too busy imagining all the possibilities for trivialities like finishing her sentences.

"Lord, if you and Natsu get married, just think of all the geekiness that could be spawned. The gene pool would never be the same. Generations upon generations naming their kids 'Sephiroth' or 'Rikku'. The horrors," Myou retorted. Kisa turned away, huffily.

"Guys, stop fighting. We've got butts to kick, and if we're at each other's throats the fan girls will finish us off and be home in time for breakfast," Alex said. "Besides, I think you and Natsu are one of the cutest couples I've seen. You'll have great kids,"

"Who says we'll get married?"

"Who says you won't. You guys are star crossed lovers, like Romeo and Juliet, but without the suicide and tragedy," Alex replied, winking.

"Ha,"

"No I'm serious," He said. "And, yeah, when Kira finds out about Op and Myou, she'll flip, but she'll get over it,"

" Well, for the time being, I'd like to delay the suckage that comes with Kira finding out that we're going out," Myou said.

"Yeah, I see your point. Mean while, I want to ask the question that everyone's been dying to know," He grinned evily "Have you, or have you not boinked yet?"

Op spouted a nosebleed while Myou screamed "YOU ARE ALL SUCH PERVERTS! I'M GONNA BECOME A LESBIAN AND STEAL KIRA FROM YOU WITH MY SEXY BODY AND HOT TITS!"

Alex, cracking up, said "Calm down, it was a joke," before dissolving into fits of laughter. Kisa looked at him disdainfully.

"I'm going to go fly the plane. We still have five hours of flight left," She said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well look what the cat dragged in. You look like you got put through a blender. Did Kaiba's thugs do that to you before he called them off?" She points at his bruised face. He nods, ashamed.

"Tsuki, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you alone, I have no excuse. Is there any way in your heart you could find it to forgive me?"

She lifts her cup of tea to her lips. "I can't blame you. You had to go to the afterlife. Why you're back now confounds me, but you are. That night was a long time ago. I stopped thinking about it. I'm happy that I was blessed by a daughter, but neither of us were in love, we were just stupid kids with too much to drink. And you might as well know that I found my old fiancé, from before, who went to America, and he's coming back and we're getting married," She calmly observes the look of shock on his face as he takes in the serene expression, and the ring on her finger.

"And if you want to apologize to Myou, you're going to have to catch a plane to Egypt. She left this morning. She has more of you in her than I thought," She adds. He bows again.

"Tsuki, I'm sorry,"

"Stop apologizing, you foolish man. Go to our daughter and help her save the world. She's young, and I don't want the world to end before my wedding, I'm spending a fortune on it,"

He backs respectfully out of the room, still slightly in shock. She grins to herself.

"Myou, I hope I leave you in capable hands. At least, I really, really hope they're capable,"

XXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, c'mon, this is the place, get your lazy butts moving. Come see," Kisa called from the cockpit (heh. I'm such a pervert). Her friends stretched and went in to look at it.

"My god," Kira said, not even bothering to hide the disgust and awe in her voice. The city of Alexandria floated on top of the waves. It was located on a huge, floaty oval made of some type of metallic substance. On one side of the island was a palace, brightly painted, as were the houses and buildings that surrounded it. Seven square hanging gardens also hovered above it. All the ruins had been rebuilt. And in the center was a gigantic statue of Zork. Alex whistled.

"Jeez. How are we supposed to get down there?" Myou asked. Kira pointed to a space near the palace.

"There's an airspace there, and a place to land. We'll go down there. There's probably going to be some sort of test once we get there. Go prepare yourself. We'll land in five minutes," Kisa said. She put the plane on autopilot. They walked into the body of the plane and got their stuff. Kisa put on her trench coat and was immediately glomped by Natsu.

"You are sooo cute!" He exclaimed. She looked at her feet and blushed.

"Come on, we've got fan girl butt to kick, stop messing around," Griff said, taking out a sword. He was wearing the millennium necklace as a charm on a collar. Myou had to stifle her giggles.

They all stumbled as the plane landed. Op caught Myou around the waist as she fell, steadying her. She smiled her gratitude. Reluctantly, he let go of her waist. Kisa shot them a glare.

As they opened the door, there was a tense moment. Both Valentine and Griff had their hands on their swords. But there was no need. The airfield was…

"Empty. It's completely empty," Kisa said, disbelievingly. Griff jumped down. After a second of looking around he called "Everything's clear. There's no one here," Valentine jumped next. Kira and Alex followed, and then Natsu and Kisa. When it was Myou's turn, Op scooped her up and jumped down with her in his arms. He set her gently on the ground when he had steadied himself. Fortunately, Kira was chasing a butterfly and too busy to notice them.

"Well, I guess we should just go in," Kisa said, turning on Thoth, who'd been converted into a more compact model, a circular body with legs like a spider's that could move with them. His holographic body flickered onto being.

"Hello, Kisa-sama. I am fully charged and functional," Thoth said, through his long black hair.

"This is weird. I expected there to be big explosions and crazed fan girl armies and stuff," Kira murmured. They walked to the door, tense and anxious. The door to the palace was covered in the hieroglyphs of the old texts.

"Thoth, translate the message on the doors," Kisa said. There was a humming for a few seconds, and then he stirred.

"Those who tread here, know this, seven challenges lie ahead of you. Only those with hearts truly dedicated to the thief king may pass," He read.

"Okay, lets get going. I'm antsy out here," Alex said, boldly pushing the door open. The doors opened into a long hall. They filed in silently, letting the doors swing closed behind them.

"Hey, there's a door up there," Kira pointed, her voice a tad louder than it should have been. Thoth, on his spindly legs, was the first to reach it. He read the hieroglyphs that had been carved into the door.

"This challenges those with only lust in their hearts for the great king. You must resist the images on the screen inside and pass through the door on the other side," He read.

"What does that mean?" Valentine asked. She opened the door.

Kira projectile vomited, while Op fainted. On screen was a very X-rated yaoi between Marik and Bakura. The others stared at it, horrified.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THIS? WHAT KIND OF CHALLENGE IS THIS?" Griff yelled.

"Oh my god. KILL ME NOW!" Kira screamed at the top of her lungs. "I don't want to live anymore, that is too horrible… It's burned onto my corneas, I swear, and FUCK! GET THE CUM OFF YOUR FACE!" She screamed at the screen.

"Don't give up because of that, Baka! … My god… is that actually _possible_?" Kisa was observing a very strange action between Bakura and his hikari, transfixed. Kira paid no attention. She was puking her guts out. Just imagine seeing _your_ dad getting a BJ from another man. Just hold that image in your head for a second.

Myou had Op's arm slung over her shoulder. "Come on. We need to go," She said. She some how dragged or coerced the group across the room into the doorway. As soon as they were in the hall, Op revived.

"Wha… what happened. I saw… and then everything went black. Tell me that was just an awful hallucination," He said weakly.

No one answered him. "Let's go. We still have six more challenges to go," Kisa said. The others nodded mutely, still aghast at what they had seen.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello! I'm posting two chapters tonight because it's almost over and I made myself promise not to start anymore fanfiction until I've finished one up. Anyways, the next chapter is the last real one of the story line, the next three chapters are narrated from the POV of Kisa, Kira, and Myou respectively and are tying up the loose ends. Any who, hope you enjoy! Review!

**Chapter 18: The last 6 challenges**

The next door was visible after a few minutes. The hieroglyphs on this one read "For those who have no stealth, this challenge will be your doom. Cross the room and retrieve the key in the center. Once you have the key, go to the door on the right. Beware the light,"

They entered. Kira held a finger out behind her, stopping them. She tossed a ten-yen coin onto the floor. A ray of light melted it instantly. All that was left was a steaming, cooling pile of metals. She did the same thing with each of the walls and the ceiling. Each time she hit a wall, the coin was vaporized, but not when one hit the ceiling. She grinned evily.

Lithe as a cat and twice as fast, she jumped on the ceiling. The ray of light did nothing. She dug in with her nails. Like a shadow, she scurried across the ceiling. When she was above the key she dropped down and grabbed it. The ray of light flicked on, but she held out a compact mirror and reflected it at the light. The source of light fell, blackened, onto the floor. It seemed to be a regular tile, but it had a tiny mechanism attached to it. Kira smiled wickedly.

"Heh. I'm out of practice. I should have grabbed the key without the beam being activated," She said, tossing her hair behind her shoulders. The others cheered.

They walked through the next hall quickly. This door read "Answer the question, or die trying," Since no one could say what this might mean, they simply pushed passed it.

In the middle of this room was a sphinx. She had beautiful tawny fur and wings, with the palest gold skin and hair of jet. Her green eyes gleamed like a cat's in the semi-darkness.

"Hey mom," Griff said. She licked her lips.

"How thoughtful, my youngest son. You've brought me some dinner," She replied.

"Sorry, mom, but we're here to answer the question. These are my friends, and I haven't come home yet. Maybe I won't ever. You've got other kids," He said. She nodded dutifully.

"Very well. The riddle is thus: What is king-slayer, mountain-tumbler, city-devourer, empire-crumbler, the thief of gold from maidens and sapphires from children and every thing held dear to every being, leaving nothing but the grave?" She asked serenely. "By the by, should you fail to answer this, my son, you shall not be spared,"

Griff smiled. "Thanks, mom, but the answer is time," She purred.

"You may pass," She said.

No one said anything as they left. It seemed disrespectful to speak. Like laughing at someone's funeral. They reached the next door in silence. "Those who have no strength perish here," Thoth read.

Valentine smiled and put her hand on her scabbard. This was something she could handle. She pushed open the door with one hand. The next moment several robots fell, their bodies severed. She grinned.

"What just happened?" Natsu asked. She shrugged.

"Aw, I just kicked their tiny robotic asses before you had any time to see, that's all. Don't worry," She said casually. She walked across the room, and the others followed her. When they came to the next hall, Myou said "Why are all the traps so easy to get by? Its strange…"

"Because we kick ass," Kira said. Kisa glared at her.

"It's probably because they were meant for the handmaidens themselves. They don't want to kill off their own army. That would be stupid. Or they just couldn't be bothered to think up some decent traps. Any who, we only have three more to go. Let's get going," Kisa said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

" MY POOR BABY! SHE'S OUT THERE ALL ALONE! SHE'LL GET HURT! SHE'LL BE TORN APART BY FAN GIRLS! SETO, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" wailed Kisa's mother. Tsukiko patted her on the shoulder.

"She'll be okay. Stop howling, you're giving me a headache," Tsuki said. Kisa's mother took a few deep breaths but kept hiccupping. Seto took his hands off his ears.

"Is she done yet?" He asked in his classic hi-my-name-is-Kaiba-and-I'm-a-bitch voice. Adela started to weep again.

"It's okay, they're the heroes, and they're bound to win!" Kyo said.

"What is this, a kid's show? And why ARE YOU BACK IN MY HOUSE?" Kaiba replied, Kyo's presence in his home dawning on him.

"Ooh, I knocked out your body guards. You need better ones. I snuck back in here to plan the wedding!" Kyo replied. She was perched on the windowsill.

"What wedding?"

"_The_ wedding. Silly Kaiba, Trix are for kids. I love that bunny," Kyo replied. He looked at her with disgust.

"THE WEDDING WHERE I LEGALLY BIND MY BELOVED VASH TO ME, TILL DEATH DO US PART, AND TSUKI AND JIN GET HITCHED," She sang. "And there's another wedding at the same time, but the couple is a _se-cret_,"

"MY BABY IS IN EGYPT! WHY IS NO ONE WAILING WITH ME?" Adela screeched.

"Shush, Nene has her kid there too, and so does Tsuki. They'll be okay," Kyo said, hugging Adela from behind.

"What's all the noise?" Hikari asked, just coming into the room and still in a nightgown. Kyo got up and tried to push her out of the room.

"Hikari, go away. You can't get excited, it'll be bad," Kyo begged.

"Kisa left, didn't she?" Hikari asked calmly. Adela burst into tears again. "It's okay. I have faith in her" Hikari added, smiling.

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE ON BED REST!" Tsuki suddenly exclaimed. "GET YOUR BUTT BACK IN THERE!"

Hikari nodded and smiled sleepily. "Okay, I'm going. But you have to come watch DVDs with me later,"

"Alright. I'll be in there as soon as I can," Tsuki said as Hikari paced out of the room. She smiled.

"Myou, I wonder how you're doing by now?" She asked herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next challenge was a duel, which Kisa won with such ease it would have been funny except that she made Hitler look like the ice cream man. Her opponent, Bast, crumpled to her feet as they marched past. The next challenge was a puzzle, which Natsu was able to solve in five minutes. The last was a time trial to recover an artifact. Alex pulled it off in half of the time. They were walking down the last hallway.

"I wonder what Hathor is like?" Myou said out loud. "What made her become a psycho fan girl?"

"Aliens with a plan for world domination kidnapped her and implanted an obsession in her to make her fall in love with Bakura," Alex suggested. The group rolled their eyes.

"Yes, that's very likely. Did bigfoot become her second in command?" Kisa asked sarcastically.

"Maybe," Alex said, pretending to pout.

"Look, let's just get going. We have no idea what Hathor's planning," Natsu said. They quickened their pace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He had just cleared the third challenge. This was definitely too easy. These traps weren't adequate protection. He was starting to get irritated. Suppose he didn't get there in time? Suppose he failed? Suppose Zork rose? It was too much to take in.

He started to loose himself in the adrenaline rush that came whenever he started to play games. The clicks that filled his mind as he solved puzzles, the thrill of using his shadow powers that had not dimmed with the loss of the millennium puzzle. He grinned to himself. It was time to make up for lost time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They came to the door at the end of the corridor. Myou closed her eyes for a long moment. Op reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it tight and reassuringly. She peeked out from behind her eyelashes at him and smiled. He beamed back cockishly, the way that made her melt. She took three deep breaths, and then pushed open the door.

"Hello, Destiny. How pleased I am to meet you, I've been waiting for the l_on_gest time,"


	19. Chapter 19

Yeah! Last real chapter! Wow… I have a lot of really weird writing in this one. Any who, R & R! Oh, and thanks to Hikari! I would have discontinued it a long time ago if it weren't for you. (The irony in this is that I gave you the suckiest life ever). Love you! TCFC forever!

**Chapter 19: Hathor**

There was a pause during which no one spoke. Myou was looking at Hathor, for surely this was Hathor. The leader. The head honcho. The one reason she couldn't be a normal kid.

/But there are other reasons/

/Other reasons what/

/Other reasons you can't be normal. Not ever/

Hathor was pretty. A hell of a lot prettier than Myou herself. She had long, flowing lavender hair, and big blue eyes. She had ivory skin, the color Myou always wanted for herself. And her body was attractive. She probably had a line of guys that stretched around the block.

Kisa was looking at their surroundings. Why hadn't she thought it was a trap? She might be a genius, but how could she be so fucking stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. She should have known. She forced herself to notice what was going on. It was only Hathor, standing in the center of the room. Behind her was a huge mirror, one of the artifacts stolen from the museum. Kisa calculated inside her head that it was angled at such a way to reflect light onto the statue of Zork (Jeez, Kisa, you are a dork. ). The situation did not look good.

"Dearest little Destiny, we have _soo_ much to talk about. I'm sorry, I can't ask you to sit down, but… well, in any case, I must stop with these little formalities," She smiled. She couldn't have been older than nineteen.

"Why does she keep calling you destiny?" Kira whispered.

"Myou means destiny," Hathor said. "Or didn't you know? And what's most interesting about this is her middle name, Isadora. It means 'gift of Isis'. Your mother was quite clairvoyant when she named you; the destiny of the gift of Isis,"

"Kyo named me," Myou said. She raised her head a little. Kyo may have been off her rocker half the time, but she had also taken her mom in when she needed it, and had helped to raise her best friend's daughter. Some bonds run deeper than blood. She knew that for sure. Her father had disappeared (Well, he didn't really disappear, he never appeared in the first place), but her friends were willing to risk their lives for her.

Hathor smiled widely. " Well, in any case, you are very thoughtful, you even brought the millennium items, and I don't even have to waist valuable time looking for them,"

"You can't have them," Myou blurted out. She could feel a smoldering anger rising in her, like bile.

"Oh, really, I can't? That's too bad. I suppose I have to stop my little game with Zork, as well?"

"Yes," Myou gritted her teeth.

"Well, see, I can't do that," Hathor snapped her fingers. More handmaidens than she could count sprang from the shadows. They grabbed each of her friends, four to a person, leaving her alone and struggling against her own handmaidens. Hathor smiled cruelly.

"Do you know the myth of Isis and Osiris? Well, Seth, in one part cuts Osiris into fourteen pieces. Let's reenact that, shall we?" She said, twirling her hair. Four women dragged Op onto the floor. "You see, through my experiments, I was able to create a way to reverse the effects of the millennium items, reflecting them onto their holders. So I'm going to use the millennium rod to control Kisa's mind and make her cut your little friend here into fourteen pieces. And you know what the best part is? I'm going to be using _your_ hidden powers to do this. Isn't it just a _scream_?" Hathor started to laugh.

Kisa:

_Kisara, I know you were real, I believe that, I'm sorry that nanny made me forget about you. Please, help me. Come out, I know you used to, please help me!_

Hathor cackled. She touched her collarbone and markings appeared all over her body, like the scenes on a pyramid's walls. Myou felt an incredible power surging through her, she was euphoric, she wanted to sing. NO! She wouldn't hurt Kisa, even if whatever power this was felt like flying. She fell to her knees and the pain brought her back to reality.

"NO! NO, I'm not your fucking puppet!" She yelled. Hathor looked stunned. Myou could see Kisa thrashing. Hathor regained her composure and touched her collarbone again. In the final seconds where she remained herself, she saw Kisa go limp as a doll.

Disappointment seeped through her. She failed. She failed her friends, and Op was going to die because of her, and NO!

"KISARA!"

Who was yelling? Why were they yelling, and WHAM! Reality flew up to meet her. Myou shook her head. Everything was blurry. She blinked. Her vision cleared. All the handmaidens had been knocked unconscious except for Hathor, who was steadying herself against a wall. Kisa was standing up, her hair loose and flying around her. A silvery light, huge and imposing was in front of her. Myou couldn't make out the shape. And her dad was there, and Op was helping her to her feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked. She nodded weakly. She found the strength to get to her feet. "I was so worried," He said urgently. She smiled.

"I'm okay. What's going on?" She tried to stand alone, and surprised herself when her legs held her weight.

"I don't know. Your da-, I mean Yami, he burst in, and then something happened to Kisa. I wouldn't have ever guessed that she had enough heka to summon her ka." He was looking at the ball of light. Myou squinted and saw that within the light was a woman, or at least what looked like one. She had long, flowing silver hair and wore a simple brown dress. But coming out of her back was a pair of wings that stretched out behind her, casting the glow like a shadow. The wings were the ones that the blue eyes wore.

"Who is that? Is that Kisa's ka?" Myou asked in awe. Op nodded.

"Hathor, you know as well as I do that you have to win a shadow game to use that power," Her father was saying. She found it odd that she knew what he was talking about. She understood everything.

"Hathor, I'll fight you. If I lose you get to use my powers. If I win you have to stop," Myou heard herself say. Hathor, obviously still shaken from the power of Kisa's ka, nodded her assent. Myou didn't know why she said that; she didn't know how to duel with cards or her ka. And even if she did, it was still crazy. A buzzing filled her ears. She knew that everyone was saying she couldn't, they wouldn't let her, but she brushed them off.

She felt the power from before welling up in her, threatening to overflow.

"L'isa, my mighty ka, come forth from my body!" She called, possessed by something else. She could feel a presence behind her. She could feel the swelling and receding of the Nile with her heart beat, and see the rich black silt and the muddy waters spilling over the banks. She heard the soft slurring noises of the water and the wind playing among the reeds.

Distantly she heard Hathor's voice call out "Wrath of the goddess, I summon thee!" She saw the shape Hathor's ka took, a great lioness. She saw her own ka step forward, through her body, like a bolt of electricity. The ka turned and smiled at her, the most beautiful smile in the world. The smile of a contented child, of a lover holding hands with he who makes her joyous, of a mother who looks at her baby. It seemed a hawk flew past the sun, and the light was dimmed, if only for a second. Her ka was a beautiful woman, dressed simply in the garb of an Egyptian. Her hair shimmered as she walked. The lion trembled.

The power was overwhelming. She knew she could destroy Hathor with a flick of her wrist, with a single word. She could cause the island to shake and tumble into the water, cause the sun itself to never rise again.

"L'isa, hearken," She called, and her ka smiled. She had only to let a single word slide from her lips. She felt drunk with her new powers. She couldn't hear her friends anymore. She knew the lion would not attack; she could utterly destroy Hathor at a whim. She felt her forehead heat, and she knew the eye of Horus had appeared. Someone was shaking her, but she would not waken from her reverie, she wouldn't, she –

"MYOU! Stop it!" Op was shaking her, and she was herself again. She was quaking. She had become something else, but something monstrous and inhuman. She didn't want this power, ever again.

"Stop it, L'isa. Get back inside me now!" She yelled. Her ka turned to her and smiled again, but it seemed cruel, almost. Then she gently dissolved into a mist and was gone. Myou fell to her knees.

"It's okay, Myou," Op held her by the shoulders.

"Never again. I am never succumbing to that again, I don't want to be that," Myou whispered. Then she stood up, facing Hathor. "Well, it's pretty damn clear," Myou, said loudly "That if I wanted to, I could kick your sorry ass around the block. Give up. Go home and live a normal life,"

"I CAN'T! I WON'T GO BACK!" Hathor lost all self-control. She screamed, howling like an animal. "NOT THERE! NEVER AGAIN! NO!"

"Haruko, stop it," Kisa said suddenly. Hathor looked up at her. "Ichiru Haruko, get on your feet,"

"How…how…" she stammered weakly.

"You ran away from home when you were thirteen, using your considerable skills to bankrupt your father, the CEO of Ichiru Co. I know what he did. And it's his fault. Not yours. You did nothing to deserve it. He was a cold, slimy rat bastard, and he deserves to burn in hell. Not you. I'm sorry it happened," Kisa walked over to Hathor and dropped to her knees. "You started this whole thing because of Toya, right? Because he admired the thief king. Haruko, he didn't die!" Hathor, Haruko, looked up, eyes streaming.

"Yeah, it looked that way for a while, but he's alive! He's okay. He's a Tokyo  
U student in his third year in the law school. And Shino was his. She's six now, do you want to see a picture? She's beautiful. And your mom divorced your dad, and she's living in Osaka again. She helps Toya take care of Shino. They want you to come back,"

"They want me back? Even though I'm…" She whispered the last word "dirty?"

"You're not dirty. No one thinks you are," Kisa said kindly. Hathor started to cry. Kisa hugged her. "There, there, it's okay. You're okay,"

Hathor's cronies started to revive. "Mistress? What happened?" one asked. Hathor replied, "We're abandoning this place. I was wrong,"

"What about Bakura? Are you that faithless?" Another shouted. Everyone tensed up again. It looked like a possible mutiny was brewing. The handmaiden who'd spoken stood up, and Hathor raised her head.

BOOM!

There was an explosion of enormous proportions, and when there was another Hummer stuck through the wall. Kisa smacked her forehead. Not again. The thief king was poised on the hood of the Hummer and in mid-rant.

"DEAR GOD, DON'T MORTALS HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THEIR TIME BESIDES CROP NEW OBSESSIONS?" He was raving. "I APPRECIATE THE HELP, BUT I'M FREAKIN' RETIRED! I DEMAND THAT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" Several fan girls had massive heart attacks at seeing their idol, coming back into consciousness in order to drool over him.

"But master, what about Zork?" The mutinous fan girl simpered.

"FREAKING ZORK CAN ROT IN HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" the thief king shouted back. "I'M GETTING MARRIED, FOR RA'S SAKE!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A huge shriek came up from all the handmaidens at this newest bit of news. They fell into a weepy, sobbing mess.

Bakura ignored them all and continued his rant. " ALL I WANT TO DO IS SPEND TIME WITH MY WIFE AND MY DAUGHTER AND MY SON,"

The handmaidens perked up when they heard this. "He has a son?" one sniffed hopefully. They turned to Op. He blushed. The hearts in their eyes were creeping him out. Myou leapt and grabbed him around the waist.

"NO! HE'S MINE!" She shouted. They shot her angry glances. Kira looked stunned. Hathor straightened herself.

"You have heard the words of Bakura, he who we seek to serve, and I, as your leader, declare that his son is not to be touched by any woman who calls herself a handmaiden, and that he and the group who traveled with him are to leave this island and come to no further harm. And hear me, also, that this island is to be evacuated immediately. Within six hours, every handmaiden shall be traveling to her home or in it. If some are left with nowhere to go, the funds that we have acquired will be used to provide for them. And further more, as of tomorrow at seven pm, the organization of the Handmaidens of Thief King Bakura is disbanded, from now until the end of time," Hathor said. Her followers looked disappointed, but made motions of assent, and bowed.

One of Hathor's chief assistants led them through a passage that bypassed all the challenges. They were led to Kisa's jet without further incident. They took off, and the altitude soon stabilized. Kisa sat back in her chair.

"How the flying fuck," She said finally "Did Bakura get here in time in a freaking Hummer?" she finished. Myou cracked up.

"Okay, we just saved the world. People, tonight we are getting drunk off our asses." Griff announced.

"Hear, hear!" Alex replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yami and Bakura were left alone in the room. They looked at each other, trying to ignore the awkward silence that settled down on them.

"So, how bout them Yankees?" Yami said.

"If you need a ride back, you could just ask," Bakura replied.

"Okay, I need a ride," The pharaoh admitted.

" FOOLISH HUMAN WORM BABY! YOU PRESUME TO ASK A RIDE FROM ME?" Amelia got out of the car and kicked him in the back of the head.

"I mean… that's fine. And THAT FUCKING HURT, WENCH!"

"Get in the car. I'm driving," She told them.

"But I wanna drive…" Bakura whined. She ignored him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you aren't mad?" Myou asked Kira that night, over a Kirin. Kira shook her head.

"Naw, I figured it out a while ago. You and Op have my full permission," She replied. "Besides, I'm drunk off my ass right now, and I don't give a flying rats ass about anything right now," She added.


	20. Chapter 20

Hey! This chapter is all in Kisa's POV. Resolving some issues. Anyways, Kiba speaks like a sailor, but at this point I don't see any reason to go back and edit it. Anyways, two more chapters!

**Chapter 20: a day in the life of a super geek**

Today is my sixteenth birthday, October 15th. I feel a lot less grown up than I should. I'm confused about if what I'm doing today is right, but I don't want to start doubting myself now. It's the last of the bad karma I have to get rid of. I have to set things right.

Two nights ago, before any of my friends had arrived to spend fall break with me, Hikari said she needed to talk to me. With her, as with any parent, calling a family meeting, which it essentially was, is not a good sign. It means changes, and I'm not good with changes. I'm a creature of habit, what ever that means.

So when I went into the study (Dad's, by the way), I was expecting something really bad, like the stock market crashed, and we had just lost everything. Or someone had died. Or… I don't know, Ami had to come to live with us, which was far worse than any other catastrophe. We already have Kyo and Tsukiko and Mia and their husbands to be (as of Christmas eve, they're getting married). I really hate Ami…

But it was nothing like that. When I came in, I got really freaked out, because not only was dad there, which never bodes well, Hikari and him were holding hands. We Kaibas are NOT meant to publicly show affection. Okay, well, with me and Natsu, it's not that bad…

God damnit Kisa, don't go off on a tangent. Stick to the story. Well, anyways, they were being… mushy… and then Hikari says "Kisa, I have something very important to tell you," And her next few words brought my nice, disinfected world crashing down around my ears.

I have to fill you in on a few things before I actually say what caused my whole existence to go out the fucking window. When Hikari married my dad, everything seemed normal and fine. They were expected to have lots of kids and have a happy little family. But Hikari couldn't conceive for years. When she finally did conceive, she miscarried three times. She wasn't allowed to try to get pregnant for two years, during which dad kinda wandered off, and had me. She welcomed me and, what's more, my mom, with open arms, which couldn't have been easy. When I was around nine, she got pregnant again. Everything was expected to go fine. She had all the best doctors. She had excellent pre-natal care. Everything was going along perfectly.

She miscarried. In the seventh month, everything went to shit. She woke up in pools of her own blood. No one could explain why it happened, why what should have been a healthy little boy was instead a bloody mess. It took her a month to recover. When she did, the doctors said that she would never have another chance at having a kid. Never again. But she never pushed me away, or let sorrow poison her heart. She loved me instead. But the week after she miscarried, mom, who'd been out of the country when it happened, announced at dinner that she was pregnant. And Hikari found it in her heart to love another of her husband's bastard children. She seemed to be content.

But now I find out that she's eight months pregnant. _Eight months_. I knew she was on bed rest, and that she was getting fatter, but I'd thought she'd just been sick. I had no idea. Sometimes I miss the most obvious things.

"We didn't want to tell you, because we thought that I might miscarry again. I thought I was going crazy, but it's true. The doctors say that, at this point, even if my body tried to reject the baby, it would be able to live. That it will live," Hikari said, and started crying. "I never thought… I'm just so ha-happy," She hiccupped, smiling through her tears. I was stunned.

"Kisa, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I know you never really wanted to run Kaiba Corp. I pressured you into it. That was wrong of me," Suddenly my dad was talking to me, but I couldn't comprehend what he was saying.

I was in shock. I was happy for Hikari, I know how much she wants this baby. But I feel weird. All my life I knew I'd never have a half sibling by Hikari, and that I was the one who would run Kaiba Corp. once dad retired. I guess what I'm saying is that I'm jealous. I know it's selfish and stupid of me to be jealous of someone who isn't even born yet, but I can't help it. I faked a smile and congratulated her. Well, I know I'm happy, but… I guess it's smothered by my jealousy, and the feeling of being replaced.

As soon as I got out of there, I ran to see my mother. She was typing on her laptop, her glasses perched precariously on her head. I dove onto her bed, inhaling the familiar scent of lemon and her favorite perfume. She could immediately tell I was crying, and she ruffled my hair with her petite hand. She cooed, shutting off her laptop without saving. "What's wrong, darling?" She said in Romanian. Usually I get mad at her for using her native tongue, but at that moment I didn't care and even answered her in the same language, one that feels comfortable and reminds me of my childhood. It also reminds me that I haven't perfected my Romanian, which annoys me.

"Mami, Hikari's having a baby, and it's gonna be okay, and…and…and… they don't need me anymore" I sobbed. She hushed me and stroked my hair.

"It's okay, you're supposed to feel that way, sweetheart. Anyone would if they were in your shoes," She said. I sniffed.

"Did you know about this?" I asked her. She nodded.

"I figured it out a while ago, but I thought it would be inconsiderate to ask, considering what she's been through," Mom said.

I felt so alone. I knew the reasons why no one had told me, but I was pissed that no one had told me until eight months into her pregnancy. And I felt guilty because I was pissed.

Yesterday all my friends got here. Kira and Op had gone back to Egypt with Alex, and then gone to see his grandma in Ireland, Myou had stayed at the school to take an extra art course, Natsu was visiting his family, and Griff and Valentine were probably drunk somewhere in a gutter. But they all came to see me, and mooch off me.

So yesterday we all went to Shibuya and went shopping. It was a lot of fun, and it was nice seeing them again. I feel more relaxed with them than around my family, or my computers.

So today, when I woke up, I was confronted with my own childish feelings that I put off thinking about. I've decided to get rid of all my bad karma. It's my birthday, after all. So, even though it pained me, I sent an Email to Ami, wishing her a happy birthday and sending her a five hundred dollar gift card for Viviane Westwood. Her birthday was last week.

Just after lunch Natsu and went to the cemetery where Mitsukai is buried. We went to pray and ask his blessings for us, and we left him some food and comics. I got the feeling he's happy that we're together. Maybe it's just wishful thinking.

Now I'm watching the countryside whiz by, on the bullet train from Domino to Tokyo (with solemn promises to be back in time to party with my friends). I have just this last piece of business to finish. And then all the specters of my old life will be appeased. I hope. Natsu went to go get us some snacks. I feel so happy that I have another chance at learning to love someone.

Our anniversary was on September 31st, but we were together last Christmas. I know that's a stereotype, but I think it was something meaningful. I wonder how people can have sex for money. It would seem wrong to me. Just kinda… I don't know. But Natsu is so sweet, and if I had to pick right now whom I would spend the rest of my life with, it would be him.

He's back now, with some Onigiri and Anpan. I guess I'll eat and try to get some sleep now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I felt depressed just looking at it. The walls are a sickly yellowy-whitish brown. All the grass is dead. The elderly wait for nothing in particular, killing time. It makes me feel… I don't know. I can barely believe I'm here.

It's called Sunshine Home for the Elderly, but even the sun doesn't dare to shine here. It's a depressing place, where people go when their children decide they want to sell dear old mom and pop's house, put their parents in a nursing home, and use the profits to buy a freaking sports car. The nurse who greeted us is nice enough, I guess, for someone who works with death warmed over. Her name is Hana.

"Oh, I'm so glad you came to see her, she's really such a sweet lady, she doesn't have much time left, I'm afraid," She said. I don't believe she was, or is, a sweet old lady. I hate her, and I hate myself for hating her. Hana asked me how we were related.

"She was my nanny. A long, long time ago," I couldn't even tell that I'd spoken. I feel detached.

I don't want to go in, but I push open the door, with the neat little nametag that says "Unity Merryweather" and I nearly want to throw up.

But once I look at her, I can't. She's just laying there, like a shriveled up nothing waiting to be blown away by the wind. This is what it looks like when you die forgotten. I make myself sit down. Natsu grabs my hand and that makes me feel better. I manage to smile into her wrinkled face.

"Nanny, It's Kisa," I say. She turns towards me.

"Kisa, you've come to visit me, you always were such a darling child. And so thoughtful and smart,"

What is the old woman babbling about? I destroyed her, she hated me. But I have to stop being so stupid; I have to apologize to her for ruining the rest of her life.

"Nanny, this is Natsu, he's Mitsukai's cousin," I tell her. She smiles again.

"Oh, good. I was afraid I stopped you from loving again. That'd you'd go through life like me, a wrinkled old bat full of bitterness because life dealt her some hard knocks," she coughs into her old fist, and I can see the blue veins in her arm.

"Nanny, I came to say I'm sorry. I was wrong to do that to you, after Mitsukai died. I was grieving and a selfish child," I say, gritting my teeth. I trace the scars the burns left without thinking about it. She was wrong to hurt me, but I had missed my chance to receive an apology.

"Kisa, there is no need to apologize. All you destroyed was the very wrong, egotistical part of me that stopped me from treating you like a human being. You were a very good girl. I never found it in my heart to tell you that, but I was bitter and ashamed. So I have to ask your forgiveness," she says, and she starts to cry.

I want to cry too, but I stop up the tears. I wait until I can steady my breathing. "It's okay. I forgive you," I manage to say. She smiles through her tears. I wonder if she's smiling because she doesn't know how her face should look, how she should feel.

"Good girl, Kisa, thank you. You've given me release from my pain. I can pass on now. I can pass on in peace. You're a good girl," she says, softly, and I can hear her fading away. I find it in my heart to compose my unwilling face into a mask of serenity, for her sake, and I think I can forgive her too.

"Nanny, Hikari is going to have a baby soon," I whisper in her ear, and her gnarled mouth wrinkles itself into the semblance of happiness. She squeezes my hand, and I feel that her hand is soft as a baby's might be.

"Tell Hikari that I give her my blessings," she says, and her eyes close. I back out of the room, knowing that I will never tell Hikari what went on here. That the baby and his mother will never hear the blessings of Unity Merryweather.

I feel like I'm going to be sick. In the hall, I drop to my knees, a skill I perfected one day when I was bored, so I land in the anime fashion. I start to cry. I don't even realize it until I taste the salt on my lips. Tears are unfamiliar to me. But now I'm crying silently. Natsu sits down carefully and puts his arms around me. I sob into his chest until I can't cry anymore. He gently accepts my tears with arms that tell me he loves me as much as I love him. I finally look up at him, my face red and sopping. I take his hand, and we walk out together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now I'm sitting with my friends and family, celebrating that, on this day fifteen years ago, I was born. I've had a lot more love than I deserve, but I'm going to try to do better. I have to. I owe it to myself. So now I'm going to stop thinking about everything that happened today, and I'm going to try and whup Kira's ass at DDR Extreme.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey, it's me again. I have just one more thing to record. Last night, November 3rd, at eleven thirty five, Hikari gave birth to a baby boy weighing 8 pounds 11 ounces, 22 inches long, named Momiji, partially in honor of Uncle Mokuba (hence the Mo in his name), partially since he's an autumn baby (Momiji means "under the autumn leaves") and partially because he was born during the year of the rabbit.

Honestly, he's one of the ugliest little grubs I've ever seen, and he's all red and purple, but when he was born I started crying. He's my little brother, and I'm glad he was born. All my resentment at him faded after I saw what Hikari went through. It was intense, and I thought, _if she'll do that to have a baby, I'm sure as hell not going to be a spoiled brat about it_. And the funny thing was, I wasn't the only one crying. After they gave Momiji to Hikari, Dad started crying, I'm not kidding. It was so bizarre, him crying, and I started freaking out.

Hikari's back home now, and so is that freaking worm baby thing. It cries all the time. And so does Hikari, for that matter. She's sniffling all the time now. Maybe it's her way of dealing with post-birth hormones, but every time she says something along the lines of "I never thought I'd have a baby" she bursts into tears. It's getting on my nerves.

I also got a message on my answering machine from Hana saying that Nanny died this afternoon. She was supposed to have passed away peacefully, but I'm not sure if I believe that. It seems like everyone "passes away peacefully". Okay, well, it's not like I want to hear "Oh yeah, she died contorting with pain in a pool of her own shit," but "passed away peacefully," seems a bit disrespectful.

Anyways, enough morbid thoughts from Kisa. To end on a happy note, I might as well mention that I found out Arashi's gender. Arashi is apparently my six year old, ungrateful brat of a sister. (She got pissed at me for not knowing her gender, but it isn't my fault she's a tomboy and dresses like an androgynous thingy).


	21. Chapter 21

Hello all. Wow. We're so close to the end… how sad. Anyways, thanks for your loyal reading. Review or I will send Kira to your house to steal your underwear.

**Chapter 21: What to steal, what to steal…**

Heya kids. It's everyone's favorite Thief Princess, Kira! What! You don't know who I am? FOOLISH MORTALS! I WILL REIN SOME DOOM UPON THE FILTHY, DOOMED HEADS OF THE DOOMED INHABITANTS OF YOUR DOOMED PLANET! Nah, I'm just kidding. Of course you know who I am.

Anyways, here's the deal. Mom and Dad, as well as a couple of Mom's friends, are getting married. But I'm tight on cash.

(Not really, but I'm stingy, and I'm trying to save up for the PS5. So I really can't spare too much cash)

So what's a girl to do? I could get a job… ha. Not likely. I'm too lazy. I could make some crap present out of toothpicks and glue… once again, I'm too lazy. So all the choices I have are too… that's right cheat some poor, defenseless museum out of their priceless artifacts. While I'm at it, I may as well pick up something for Tsuki and Kyo too.

What museum can I go to? The Aoi museum of Art is too easy, the Museum of natural history I've hit too many times, Domino is too far… I got it! There's a museum that opened at M art school in Aoi. It's supposed to have a collection of some really cool stuff.

So now I have to scope the place out. La la… See ya, I'm gonna go check it out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I just got back, and I couldn't dream of a more perfect set up. They have a bunch of up tight guards, and those are always the most fun to mess with. I have to smile at their oafishness. I have all the exits and entrances memorized, as well as the location of all the windows and sky lights. This is the perfect gig.

I'm so proud of myself. I wonder if I should send a note. Dad says that's vulgar, but they might give me someone _fun_ to play with for once (smile). I don't think I will though. I have everything picked out. For Jin and Tsuki there's an amazing statue of a moon goddess holding a sapphire the size of a walnut. She's really pretty and smiling gently. For Kyo I'm getting the companion piece, a gold statue holding a ruby, shaped like a sun goddess. They're both about two feet high. I think they're pretty.

For Mom and Dad, though, I'm getting a sword that looks a bit like Alistair from Devil May Cry. Mom's been moaning some drivel about forsaking Dante, and this will shut her up. I hope. Any who, I'm ready to go. I'll go in a week from now.

Ha. Stupid police. They won't know what hit them. Now it's time for my evil laugh. Eh hem… BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I'm done with laughing now…

This is Kira, signing off…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ooh, I HATE YOU KISA! She found out about my escapade and she sent a note! I HATE HER! Now they're gonna send in some big scary guy and give him an unfair advantage! Oh well. At least he might prove to be fun…

I'm going to sulk now…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay, I've got everything planned. I'm going to the museum tonight. Wish me luck! Chu!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HA! FOOLISH MORTALS! Even though Kisa sent that note ahead of time, there isn't anyone special here! HA! I win! This is gonna be _ea_sy!

Crap. I was wrong. They hired him… that slick little censored for the sake of children. Ooh… I hate him! He used to be a famous thief, and he betrayed his partners and went over to the side of the police! GRR! I hate him! His name is Tenkuro. Let's just sidle out of his point o' view… CRAP!

Heya, Tenkuro-kun! Howya doing? I'm just on the way to the potty…

CRAP! He didn't fall for my ace ( that's your ace, Kira?). Alright, Let's whup some traitor ass! HA!

Hey, he's pretty good ! Take that! And a little of that! HA! This is fun!

OH MY GOD, YOU SICKO PERVERT! He looked up my skirt! I'm gonna KILL him! GRR! Hya! HA! SORA KICK! (from a parody of /.hack I saw recently… don't ask)

This guy's pretty good. I don't mind though. It's been a while since I've had a good challenge evil grin . I'm gonna work off all my flab, tra la la. Beat that fucker! HYA! KARATE CHOP! NINJA CENTERFOLD! Guess what! That's right: I have asplody things! (She means bombs. Isn't that illegal in Japan?). Huh? He dodged? Bastard!

I hate him! GRR! Oh well, I'm going to have to use the POKE OF DOOM!

Just kidding. I put a nifty little nerve control thing that Kisa gave me on his neck when he looked up my skirt. It knocked him out five minutes ago. I've just been narrating for your entertainment. So anyways, I ought to get the stuff before the cops show.

La. Aright, the statues are the Sculpture Garden and the sword is in the Exhibition hall. This is Kira, signing off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, I'm done. This ended up being a fairly easy gig. WHEE! I haven't had so much fun in a while. So I nabbed the sword and the statues, and as I came out I saw Tenkuro still laying there, unconscious. So, what would you do? TAKE HIM HOME! Duh. He's been living in my closet for a week now. I think I'll give him to someone else. He's too old for me. Maybe I should sell him on EBAY. Or maybe I should sell his sperm to desperate, lonely fan girls.

Anyways, the moral of this story is… that's right…

I don't care who you are, or how good you think you may be;

**I will not only kick your ass, I will fry it and serve it to you on a silver platter.**

Smell ya later! Ja'ne.


	22. Chapter 22

Nothing to say except thanks for reading, and review.

**Chapter 22: Wedding bells**

Hey, this is Myou. It's Christmas eve, and Mom's getting married. She's had the whole thing planned for months, and I know what I'm supposed to be doing, but I'm nervous. What if I fart really loud in front of everyone? And then the priest gets wind of it and has a heart attack and dies?

Okay, maybe I'm being over imaginative, but I can't help it. Even though it's my fault Mom's marrying Jin any who. Mom used to talk about him, and so when I was eight I looked him up and gave him mom's number. They hooked up again, and now he's moved all his stuff into our apartment, and they're getting married. He used to live in America. How cool is that? He's talking about taking us to Disneyworld! That would be soo awesome!

So I'm really happy that they're getting married, I'm just… nervous. It's a huge deal. They're having it in a really fancy hotel and booking the entire thing for the reception and all their guests. (Hell yeah, there are that many guests. The Hotel has 9 floors- and a lobby floor- and 20 rooms a floor. We've been having races in the glass elevators for the past three days, successfully pissing off the security guards). And I've been seeing a lot of people that I haven't seen for a long time, and people I'm meeting for the first time, people mom was friends with in High school.

And I'm super excited because Kyo's daughter, (you didn't know she had one, did you?) Rena is here. We were best friends growing up, but she moved to live with her dad (Everyone thinks Kyo kidnapped Vash, but they knew each other for a long time, since Kyo was 19. Kyo just happened to end up in the middle of a gun fight and get Vash involved). Rena looks so much older than me now. She looks nineteen, while I'm still stuck with a flat chest. I just realized that everyone getting married had kids at least sixteen years ago, and they never got married until now.

It's too late to back out now, isn't it? Yep. That's what I was afraid of.

So the part I'm actually scared of is being up in front of so many people… I gave up the guitar a while ago, because when I tried to perform in front of a small crowd, I froze up. It was the worst!

I have to go with mom and attend to last minute details. I guess I'll be seeing you. If I don't flip out and run away…

We're at the church now, getting ready. The wedding is in an hour, and I'm still _way_ too nervous. But for once, I'm happy with my hair. And the bridesmaid dresses are really pretty. The wedding is going to be more western, so the bridesmaid dresses all match. They're all a light blue-gray, made out of satin and all shiny. They cling in all the right places, and even Hikari, who's still deflating from having her baby, look really good. They're a bit showy, but I don't mind. Speaking of bridesmaids, there are NINE, _excluding_ me.

Mom looks really pretty, though. She's been growing out her hair for months, and it looks really silky and board straight. Kyo, on the other hand, curled the bottom of her hair, so she has softly falling locks. And Mia's hair isn't frizzy at _all_, for once. It's still really curly, but all smooth and shiny. And they look good in their wedding dresses.

Speaking of which, Kira's hair looks so weird out of her pigtails. It's down, and very… bizarre. I feel… abnormal… when I look at it.

Okay, I'm gonna stop commenting on people's hair now… In any case, I only started talking about it to express how detached this wedding seems to be from the rest of reality. I'm going to take a nap now. Maybe it'll help settle my stomach. (It's funny that I'm more nervous about the wedding than all the brides combined.)

I had a weird dream. I dreamed that we were in the middle of the wedding, everything going as planned. We were standing at the altar, in front of everyone. And then the priest was saying the whole bit about "Speak now, or forever hold your peace," and the doors flew open. And Dad was standing there, and it was like in the movies, when the handsome prince saves the princess from marriage to the evil king. He said something along the lines of "Tsukiko, I still love you," and it was all intense, but then I woke up.

So now I'm even more nervous. That would be the worst. I hate thinking about Dad, even though Mom told me how he came and apologized to her. I don't know where he is now, and I can't really bring myself to care. So it's weird that I would dream that.

OH MY GOD! IT'S TIME TO GO! Wish me luck!

Wow, there are so many people. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach exploding. I look at the stained glass windows. They all have scenes from the Bible on them, and the light shining through them sends rainbows shattering over absolutely everything. I have to smile. I just keep stepping ahead, one, two. Right, left.

Hey, we're at the altar. I barely noticed the walk. I should blank out more often…

I AM BIGGEST SPAZ EVER! I TOTALLY FORGOT TO PAY ATTENTION DURING THE WEDDING AND I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED!

But that's what they were taping the wedding for, right? Right?

Right now it's the reception. People are dancing, and Aka's running around flipping out because there are swans in a pool in the lobby and she's scared of birds. The cake was cut a little while ago, and it's pretty cool. It's got a circular base and then three layered towers with the little bride and groom dolls. But Kira's dad stole his little groom thingy from off the cake and started ranting about voodoo.

Well, anyways, there's a lot of people here that I recognize from all the tapes of Battle city. Kisa's making me watch all of them cause she's psycho- I mean…c'mon, she's determined to make a duelist out of me. Why, I don't know. I would think any normal person would see how much I suck.

Jou is here with Hikari's… something… Mina-san. No one has their story straight with her… I've been told she's Hikari's sister, her best friend, her aunt (HUH!), her cousin, and her lesbian lover. Kyo said something about an imaginary _blub blub_ ( Hikari stuck her head in the punch bowl before she finished). Jou's kinda washed up… apparently he ran off with one of his best friends and the head of the company who made Dungeon Dice Monsters, and they became manly friends… scary, yes. Mina dragged him off and as far as anyone can tell she makes money by dueling and scaring the crap out of rich people for money. As for his friends, no one's heard from either of them in a long time.

Isis and Rishid got married and had two kids. One is Eric, who I used to model for, and I'm too scared to ask his sister's name. She's completely bald , except for two little pigtails. Marik married Kyo's kid sister Aka, who's only use as far as I can tell is her ability to communicate…with… cows… and they have a kid too. His name is Bete, and he's really cute. He's tan with blonde hair and big purple eyes, like a tiny Marik with shorter hair.

Mai married a guy named Valon, and their son goes to Aoi, where he's the school playboy. His name's Shu, and he's here with his girlfriend Nana. Mai went to America and then to China, where she won really big duel monster competition, with enough money to set her up for the rest of her life. Valon's friends and their kids are here too, and Detriz, our headmaster, is here representing Valon's boss. This really big blond guy started spazzing when he saw Aka and locked himself in the bathroom. Too bad, he would have laughed his butt off at Aka's freak fest over the swans.

Bakura Ryou is married to one of Hikari and Aka's friends, Maki. Bakura runs a game store while Maki works at a cyber café next door. I knew Aya, their kid, from when we had to save the world. She stayed with us at Kisa's place before we had to go to Egypt. Maki and Aya were bridesmaids too.

Hikari's doing good. She had her baby a month ago. He's so cute! He's a little grubby thing, and the FATTEST baby on the face of the Earth… She seems to be doing really well. And I finally got to meet Kisa's little sister, Arashi. Arashi's seven now. She was away at boarding school in Romania when we came to Kisa's house before.

There are so many people here, people I know and people I don't. How three people can know so many astounds me. This whole thing must cost so much! Maybe I won't get to go to college. Ha… I wish I was kidding…

Everyone looks like they're having so much fun…

Hello. S' me again. Mom and them left for their honey moons. In celebration, Kisa is taking us all out, her treat. A month ago, she got a copy of the old Tokyo U Entrance Exam. You know what she got on it? She got _every_ _single_ question right. She didn't even miss one! She never studies either. She says she might go, just for fun! She's number one on all nation wide exams.

Some people just have it made, I guess.

As for Kira, there's this painting hanging in her room. And, I'm no art major (yet), but I think it's by Leonardo Da Vinci. And I'm sure that Judith slaying Holofernes (One of six versions of the same subject, painted by a female renaissance artist, Artemisia Gentileschi) is in our living room.

Whee! I love being out here, just being normal. I don't want to have to save the world every five minutes. I just want to… you know…

I dunno what I'm saying anymore. I must admit, I may have had a little bit to drink… Anyways, we're off to celebrate. Which means KARAOKE! WAHOO!

So I guess this is it. See ya!


End file.
